Just Because The Eraser
by Baekkaepsong
Summary: Hanya melalui sebuah penghapus hidup Chanyeol dan Kai dipenuhi dengan cinta Chankai Chankai My Permission! YOU MUST READ IT, OKE!
1. Chapter 1

**Just Because The Eraser**

Pemuda bername tag Kim Jongin melihat malas selembar kertas yang ada di atas mejanya. Kemudian ia ambil selembar kertas itu dan mengamatinya dengan seksama, kertas itu ternyata berisi kertas ujian semester pertamanya di kelas 11 dan juga urutan tempat duduk yang akan ia tempati selama ujian nanti.

Setelah lama mencari-cari keberadaan namanya akhirnya ia mendapatkannya juga, 'Kim Jongin' berada di meja dengan nomor urut 14 dan disebelah namanya ada nama seorang sunbaenim yang nantinya akan duduk sebangku dengannya. Memang begitu aturannya jika bersekolah di SOPA "Seoul Of Performing Art School", para murid kelas 11 akan duduk dengan para senior mereka di kelas 12, sementara para murid kelas 10 akan dibiarkan duduk perseorangan.

Dan sunbaenim yang nantinya akan duduk sebangku dengannya bernama Park Chanyeol. Hm ... Jongin hanya berharap sunbaenim bernama Chanyeol itu tidak membullynya seperti para sunbaenim di SOPA yang mempunyai kebiasaan suka membully junior mereka. Jongin bersyukur selama bersekolah di SOPA tidak atau belum ada sunbaenim yang berbuat macam-macam padanya, mungkin itu karena ia sudah bersikap cukup baik selama bersekolah di situ.

Saat jam pulang sekolah, sahabat Jongin yang bernama Oh Sehun menghampirinya.

"Jongin, bagaimana?" tanya Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan meja Jongin.

"Apanya?" Tanya Jongin sambil memasukkan buku-buku yang ada di kolong mejanya kedalam tas biru tuanya.

"Tempat dudukmu. Kau duduk dengan siapa nanti?" Tanya Sehun sedikit kesal dengan tingkah polos Jongin.

"Oooh, dengan sunbaenim bernama Park Chanyeol." jawab Jongin santai masih berkutat dengan kegiatan 'membersihkan' kolong mejanya dari sarang buku-bukunya yang sering ia tinggalkan di kelas.

"Mwo? Park Chanyeol? Kau pasti sudah rabun? Yang benar saja kau duduk dengannya?" Ucap Sehun shock, Jongin hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung. Memangnya kenapa dengan senior bernama Park Chanyeol itu?

"Ani, enak saja kau mengataiku sudah rabun! Mataku ini masih normal Oh Sehun. Memangnya kenapa jika aku duduk dengan Park Chanyeol itu?"

"Itu amazing sekali brotheeer! Park Chanyeol itu adalah kapten tim basket di SOPA, wajahnya tampan dan tentu saja ia digilai oleh banyak yeoja atau bahkan namja di sekolah ini. Selain itu ia juga kaya raya." jelas Sehun panjang lebar dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Lalu?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah datar. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tentu saja kau beruntung pabbo! Kau bisa duduk dengan salah satu senior paling populer di SOPA sepertinya."

"Aku tidak tertarik Sehun. Lagipula aku tidak tau jika ia sepopuler itu. Aku hanya berharap ia tidak membullyku. Dan juga aku berharap bisa menduduki peringkat pertama lagi." Jongin mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya sambil memakai tas selempangnya.

"Kajja kita pulang." Jongin langsung pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang mendengus kesal karenanya.

Jongin terlalu sibuk belajar hingga tidak sempat memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Bahkan ia belum pernah sekalipun berpacaran, ia namja yang cerdas dengan hati mulia yang ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah mati-matian bekerja demi mencukupi kebutuhannya. Jongin hanya namja biasa yang hidup dengan sederhana.

Mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di SOPA saja ia sudah amat sangat bersyukur, dengan begitu kedua orang tuanya tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mengurus biaya sekolahnya. Ia juga bersyukur, Tuhan baik padanya, memberikan kecerdasan yang melebihi teman-temannya yang lain hingga ia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di kelasnya.

**_Just Because The Eraser_**

Namja bersurai merah tengah mendribble bola basket yang ada di tangannya.

"Hei Chanyeol!" teriak seorang namja bernama Kim Jongdae memanggil nama namja bersurai merah tadi.

"Wae?" teriak Chanyeol lumayan nyaring, karena posisinya dengan Jongdae yang agak berjauhan.

"Siapa nama junior kita yang beruntung bisa duduk denganmu?" tanya Jongdae yang hanya duduk saja sedari tadi tanpa ada niatan untuk bermain basket bersama Chanyeol.

"Kim Jongin! Namanya Kim Jongin!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menembakkan bola basket ke dalam ring. Dan yap! Bola basket itu tentu saja masuk ke dalam ring, ia kapten tim basket tentu saja sangat mudah baginya untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring berkali-kali.

Chanyeol lelah setelah cukup lama bermain basket sendiri, ini jam pulang sekolah dan tentu saja sekolah sudah sepi. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Jongdae, dan langsung duduk di sebelah sahabat hypernya itu sambil menselonjorkan kedua kakinya.

"Hm ... Kim Jongin ya? Sepertinya aku tau dia."

"Jangan sok tau Jongdae-ah. Kau bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." ejek Chanyeol sambil meneguk air yang ada di botol minuman mineralnya hingga tersisa setengah botol.

"Aku memang tau. Ia adalah namja yang mendapat peringkat pertama di seluruh kelas 10 tahun lalu, nilainya rata-rata 98. Apa kau tidak ingat? Ia bahkan dipanggil ke depan oleh kepala sekolah untuk diberi medali." Chanyeol mencoba mengingat kejadian yang Jongdae ceritakan padanya.

"Em ... Sepertinya aku sedang berlibur ke Paris waktu itu." pantas saja Chanyeol asing dengan namja bernama Kim Jongin itu, ia tidak masuk saat upacara pengumuman siswa-siswa berprestasi yang mendapat nilai ujian semester yang hampir sempurna di SOPA.

"Aku masih ingat wajahnya. Ia maniiiiiis sekali Yeol. Kau pasti akan jatuh hati padanya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol tidak tertarik.

Dalam pikirannya namja semanis dan sepintar apapun Kim Jongin itu, ia pasti sama saja dengan para siswa lain di SOPA yang langsung bertekuk lutut jika melihatnya. Ia sudah cukup jengah melihat orang-orang seperti itu di SOPA.

"Reputasimu akan turun Yeol. Kau pasti akan terlihat bodoh di depannya." Jongdae tertawa hingga terbahak-bahak mengingat sahabatnya Park Chanyeol ini mempunyai masalah dalam nilai akademiknya.

"Ya! Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk bisa ditertawakan seperti itu Kim Jongdae!" bentak Chanyeol dengan perasaan malu.

Benar juga jika ia yang bodoh dalam pelajaran selain olahraga ini akan turun reputasi hanya karena duduk dengan Jongin, salah satu murid terpintar di SOPA. Apalagi setiap ulangan semester ia selalu lama menjawab satu soal saja. Bagaimana jika Jongin melihat kertas ulangan Chanyeol kosong melompong? Pasti malu sekali kan?

"Chen! Berhenti tertawa atau akan ku patahkan jari-jari tanganmu nanti!" pekik Chanyeol yang sudah semakin jengkel pada Jongdae yang tak kunjung berhenti tertawa.

Jongdae itu punya nama masa kecil dan nama panggilannya saat masih kecil adalah Chen. Chanyeol memang terkadang memanggilnya Chen jika malas memanggil nama asli sahabatnya itu.

"Ooowh, takuuut~" ledek Chen sambil berlari membawa tas sekolah dan handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap keringat sehabis bermain basket dengan Chanyeol.

"Yakk! Kau! Kembali! Urusan kita belum selesai eoh!" Chanyeol langsung berlari membawa tas dan handuknya, menyusul Chen yang sudah lumayan jauh berlari darinya.

**_Just Because The Eraser_**

Setelah pulang dari bermain basket, Chanyeol langsung meminta dicarikan tutor profesional oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak mau nilainya hancur lebur lagi seperti ulangan semesternya di kelas 11 waktu itu. Oh entahlah pelajaran yang diberikan oleh tutornya itu masuk atau tidak di otaknya, yang jelas ia sudah belajar bersama tutornya itu. Masih ada waktu belajar sehari lagi, yaitu hari minggu, ia harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik untuk belajar keras.

Senin pagi, akhirnya Chanyeol berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan mobil mewahnya.

Jongin ternyata adalah orang pertama yang datang di ruang ujiannya. Ia segera mencari tempat duduknya yang bernomor 14, setelah beberapa menit mencari akhirnya Jongin menemukan tempat duduknya itu. Ia pun meletakkan tasnya di kursi, kemudian duduk dan membuka isi tasnya. Jongin pun mengambil beberapa buku catatannya dan setelah itu mempelajarinya. Ia sudah banyak belajar beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi ia masih saja belajar lagi.

Tak lama, teman-teman sekelasnya dan juga para sunbaenim pun berdatangan. Bukannya belajar seperti Jongin, mereka malah asyik bercanda dan tertawa entahlah apa yang mereka tertawakan. Jongin tidak peduli dan tetap membaca buku catatan Bahasa Koreanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi, semua siswa di kelasnya yang tadinya berhamburan kesana kemari langsung berlari ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Sementara Chanyeol baru berjalan memasuki kelas ujiannya dengan malas. Ia melihat satu kursi kosong yang ia yakini adalah miliknya. Dapat ia lihat seorang namja yang duduk sambil membaca buku di samping tempat duduknya. Wajah namja itu tidak terlihat karena ia sedang menunduk saat membaca buku.

Jongin merasa sunbaenim bernama Park Chanyeol itu menggeser kursinya dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu. Ia tidak peduli dan terus saja membaca buku catatan Bahasa Koreanya.

"Namja ini. Manis darimana? Jongdae pasti sudah gila, ia bilang namja ini manis? Cih! Sikapnya saja tidak sopan begitu, bagaimana dengan wajahnya jika sikapnya saja seperti ini? Hey! Aku ini Park Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa ia bersikap biasa saja saat aku duduk di sini?" batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

Ia yang biasanya dipuja-puja para siswa di SOPA sedikit merasa tidak dihargai saat duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Annyeonghaseyo~" Cho Kyuhyun sonsaengnim pun akhirnya masuk ke kelas dan mengucapkan salam, bersamaan dengan itu Jongin langsung menutup semua buku Bahasa Koreanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Annyeonghaseyo sonsaengnim." jawab para siswa di kelas membalas salam Kyuhyun sonsaengnim termasuk Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah silahkan duduk. Oke, waktu ulangan Bahasa Korea 120 menit, dan kalian tentu sudah tau peraturannya, dilarang mencontek dalam bentuk apapun."

"Ne, sonsaengnim."

"Bagus, sekarang silahkan ambil peralatan tulis kalian."

Semua siswa di kelas pun langsung mengambil kotak pensil mereka masing-masing dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Jongin dan Chanyeol bahkan belum bertatap muka satu sama lain sejak tadi..

"Baiklah, sonsaengnim akan bagikan soal-soal ini, jika sonsaengnim bilang 'ya' maka kalian boleh membalik soal kalian." setelah semua soal terbagi rata. Kyuhyun sonsaengnim pun mengucapkan 'ya' dan semua siswa langsung membalikkan soal mereka yang awalnya tertutup.

Jongin kemudian menggeledah isi kotak pensilnya yang penuh dengan berbagai alat tulis, penghapus, serta penggaris. Ia mengambil sebuah pensil dan sebuah penghapus dari dalam kotak pensilnya.

Sementara Chanyeol sudah membaca soal nomor satu ulangan semester Bahasa Koreanya di kelas 12.

"Kenapa susah sekali sih? Padahal ini cuma Bahasa Korea. Seharusnya aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan mudah." rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

Ia pun beranjak ke soal berikutnya. Ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega saat mengetahui isi jawaban dari beberapa nomor berikutnya. Tapi sialnya ia salah menulis huruf pada kata 'saneob' (industri) yaitu isian nomor delapan dari soal. Ia malah menulis 'sanoob'.

Saat Chanyeol mencoba mencari penghapus di dalam kotak pensilnya, ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Akhirnya Chanyeol teringat sesuatu, tunggu, bukankah penghapusnya di pinjam Jongdae saat mereka membuat lagu di rumahnya kemarin? Aaargh! Pabbo! Ia tidak sempat memintanya kembali pada Jongdae. Satu nomor itu sangat berharga bagi Chanyeol untuk bisa menaikkan peringkatnya dalam nilai semester pertamanya di kelas dua belas.

"Aduuuh, bagaimana ini?" Chanyeol benar-benar gelisah, namun kegelisahannya hilang saat melihat sebuah penghapus berwarna hitam bertengger(?) indah di atas meja teman sebangkunya, Kim Jongin.

Chanyeol harus membuang gengsinya jauh-jauh saat ini hanya untuk sekedar meminjam penghapus Jongin demi nilai ulangan semester yang bagus.

"Chogiyo." ucap Chanyeol pelan malah hampir seperti berbisik pada Jongin, dan namja itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Te?" tanya Jongin sopan, ya Tuhan kini Chanyeol malah terdiam melihat wajah Jongin yang manis. Jongdae tidak bohong, Jongin memang manis, apalagi ternyata suara namja itu sangat lembut. Jongin juga terkejut begitu mengetahui wajah Chanyeol, ia tampan seperti perkataan Sehun waktu itu.

**_TBC_**

**Jangan Lupa RCL ^^**

**Balasan Review Red**

Hehehe, iya maaf kalo ceritanya sedikit membingungkan. Oke, bisa diterima. Makasih ya sudah mau coment dan baca ff saya chingu ^^

**jungmita1312 **

Hehehe, gua kan sukanya Chankai. Bener juga ya, kenapa bukan selingkuh sama Dio aja, eh tapikan dimana-mana kalo Kaisoo itu Dio jadi ukenya, aku kan mau seme yang jadi selingkuhannya Kai ._.

**HoMin 'EL **

Setuju baget chingu

Makasih ya sudah mau ngereview. Ne ... Fighting! Fighting! Fighting!

**putrifibrianti96**

Wah makasih ya chingu. Entar saya usahain buat ff Chankai lebih banyak lagi. Makasih sudah mau ngereview ^^

Mereka emang manis kayak gula. Yap, dari pandangan saya Kai emang orangnya pemalu gitu chingu. Makasih ya sudah mau ngereview ^^

**afranabilah19**

Eh iya kita sehati chinguuuu XDDD. Meleleh air mata (lebay). Makasih sudah ngereview chingu. Semoga mereka nanti jadi couple official. Hidup Chankai!

**askasufa**

Bener, bener , chingu, setuju. Chanyeol itu emang saya buat sedikit posesif di 'Red'. Tapi makasih ya sudah mau ngereview ^^

**imjustablackdream **

Mianhe kalo gitu chingu, nanti saya koreksi lagi kesalahan saya kalo bikin ff. Makasih ya chingu sudah mau ngereview ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Quiet Place

**Just Because The Eraser Chapter 2**

* * *

"Te?" tanya Jongin sopan, ya Tuhan kini Chanyeol malah terdiam melihat wajah Jongin yang manis. Jongdae tidak bohong, Jongin memang manis, apalagi ternyata suara namja itu sangat lembut. Jongin juga terkejut begitu mengetahui wajah Chanyeol, ia tampan seperti perkataan Sehun waktu itu.

"Eng... Bolehkah aku meminjam penghapusmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja gugup melihat wajah Jongin.

"Te-tentu. Silahkan, pakai saja sunbaenim." jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Ommona ... Bisakah anak ini tidak tersenyum?" rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia sudah hampir pingsan melihat wajah Jongin dan sekarang Jongin malah tersenyum padanya, rasanya Chanyeol ingin mati saja.

Chanyeol pun mengambil penghapus hitam milik Jongin dan mulai menghapus kata sanoob, kemudian menggantinya menjadi saneob.

"Gomawo." ucap Chanyeol berterimakasih sambil mengembalikan penghapus milik Jongin.

"Cheonmaneo." balas Jongin sambil tersenyum (lagi) pada Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk membalas senyuman Jongin.

"Oke, fokus Chanyeol, fokus. Masih banyak soal ulangan yang harus kau kerjakan." batin Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia pun kembali membaca soal ulangan bahasa Koreanya.

Jongin dengan mudah mengerjakan soal ulangan bahasa Koreanya. Sementara Chanyeol cukup kesulitan memikirkan jawaban dari soal ulangannya. Waktu ulangan tersisa sepuluh menit dan Jongin akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan ulangan bahasa Koreanya.

Jongin sedikit melirik Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya. Wajah namja tinggi itu terlihat panik. Diam-diam Jongin melihat kertas ulangan Chanyeol. Masih banyak nomor yang kosong, Jongin merasa sedikit iba pada Chanyeol.

"Apa sebaiknya aku bantu saja ya?" tanya Jongin dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sunbaenim." bisik Jongin pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa terpanggil langsung menoleh pada Jongin.

"Boleh aku lihat soalmu?" Chanyeol terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Ia sudah berfirasat jika Jongin ingin membantunya mengerjakan soal ulangan miliknya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Aku akan membantu mengerjakan soalmu sunbaenim." jawab Jongin dengan wajah serius.

"Ap-apa? Kau serius? Memangnya kau tau pelajaran bahasa Korea kelas dua belas? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun sonsaengnim melihat kita?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya, benarkan firasatnya? Jongin ingin membantunya mengerjakan soal ulangannya.

"Mungkin aku bisa. Tidak akan." jawab Jongin santai sambil menggeser soal ulangan milik Chanyeol untuk mendekat ke mejanya.

Chanyeol hanya pasrah saat Jongin mulai membaca soal ulangannya. Ia memang membutuhkan bantuan seseorang saat ini. Jongin pun membisikkan jawaban dari nomor-nomor yang Chanyeol kosongi. Sementara Chanyeol langsung menulis jawaban yang Jongin bisikkan padanya.

Chanyeol gugup sekali jika Kyuhyun sonsaengnim memergoki dirinya dan juga Jongin tengah mendiskusikan jawaban soal ulangan miliknya.

'KRIIIIING'

Bel tanda berakhirnya waktu ulangan pun berbunyi. Chanyeol bersyukur ia dapat menyelesaikan semua soal ulangannya, ia dapat mengisi semua nomor itu juga karena bantuan Jongin. Kyuhyun sonsaengnim langsung berjalan satu-persatu ke meja para siswa untuk mengumpulkan lembaran soal dan jawaban para siswa.

Tak lama Kyuhyun sonsaengnim pun pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah mengucapkan salam. Jongin langsung memasukkan semua peralatan ulangannya kedalam tas. Sementara Chanyeol masih diam saja, ia merasa canggung sekarang jika harus bertatap wajah dengan Jongin, apalagi mengajak Jongin untuk mengobrol. Tapi Chanyeol ingin sekali mengucapkan kata 'terimakasih' pada Jongin karena sudah membantunya mengerjakan soal ulangan bahasa Korea miliknya.

Chanyeol berpikir keras, kata apa yang sebaiknya ia jadikan sebagai awal permulaan perbincangannya dengan Jongin. Apa ia seharusnya berkenalan dulu dengan Jongin secara resmi? Atau langsung saja mengucapkan kata terimakasih?

Aaaargh Chanyeol benar-benar pusing, tunggu, ini bukan gayanya sekali. Membuat hal sepele seperti ini menjadi hal yang rumit. It's not his style, you know? Oke, sekarang Chanyeol tidak mau repot-repot lagi memikirkan kata apa yang akan ia lontarkan pada Jongin. Ia hanya akan langsung mengucapkan kata-kata yang terlintas dipikirannya tanpa harus sibuk merangkainya terlebih dahulu.

"Jongin!" saat mulut Chanyeol sudah menganga ingin mengajak Jongin mengobrol, tiba-tiba saja muncul namja tinggi di depan pintu kelas ujian mereka dan memanggil nama Jongin. Ternyata itu Sehun, Jongin pun langsung pergi menghampiri Sehun. Dan setelahnya mereka berjalan menghilang entah kemana.

"Padahal aku baru saja ingin mengajaknya bicara." ucap Chanyeol pelan, seperti sebuah- penyesalan? Mungkin.

**_Just Because The Eraser_**

"Hei Chanyeol kau kenapa?" tanya Jongdae heran melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kusut.

"Kenapa?" Jongdae menatap datar ke arah Chanyeol. Ia yang bertanya, tapi Chanyeol malah membalasnya dengan bertanya juga.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah bertanya balik?! Aku yang sedang bertanya padamu kan tadi Park Chanyeoool?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Chanyeol santai.

Ia dan Jongdae tengah berada di kantin saat ini. Dan seperti biasa, banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan kedua namja yang saling bersahabat ini. Tentu, karena Chanyeol sangat populer di SOPA, Jongdae juga tak kalah populer dari Chanyeol karena ia adalah ketua ekskul jurnalistik yang dikenal baik, kaya, dan juga tampan di SOPA.

Chanyeol benar-benar lelah diperhatikan terus-menerus seperti ini setiap harinya jika pergi ke kantin bersama Jongdae. Sebenarnya ia malas sekali jika sudah ke kantin, kalau saja Jongdae tidak merengek kelaparan ia tidak akan pergi ke tempat itu.

"Chen, ayo kita pergi saja dari sini." ajak Chanyeol pada Jongdae, menyebut nama masa kecil sahabatnya itu.

"Kemana?" tanya Jongdae heran.

"Kemana saja. Ayolah... Pokoknya jangan di tempat ini." Jongdae akhirnya menurut dan mengikuti kemauan Chanyeol untuk pergi dari kantin. Ia sudah tau betul sifat Chanyeol, percuma saja jika ia menolak, karena Chanyeol akan terus memaksanya memenuhi kemauannya.

"Chanyeol kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Ke gudang belakang sekolah." jawab Chanyeol masih terus berjalan lurus ke depan.

"Mwo? Untuk apa kita pergi kesana?" tanya Jongdae tidak percaya.

"Disana itu sepi dan tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku muak jika harus diperhatikan terus oleh para siswa disini."

"Shireo! Kenapa harus di gudang jika ingin mencari tempat yang tenang?"

"Memangnya dimana lagi kita mendapatkan tempat yang lebih tenang selain di gudang?"

"Perpustakaan. Bukankah disana juga tenang?"

"Iya disana memang tenang, tapi masih banyak orang yang akan melihat kita." Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju dengan ide Chanyeol untuk pergi ke gudang.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau pergi kesana Yeol. Kau saja yang pergi kesana jika kau mau." tawar Jongdae pada Chanyeol.

"...Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi kesana sendiri jika kau tidak mau." Jongdae tercengang mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol nekat pergi sendiri ke gudang hanya untuk mencari ketenangan. Sementara Chanyeol sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongdae yang terdiam di tempat.

**_Just Because The Eraser_**

Chanyeol tau kenapa Jongdae tidak ingin menemaninya pergi ke gudang. Itu karena Jongdae benci 'kotor', gedung aula sekolah mereka saja kadang jarang dibersihkan, apalagi gudang sekolah, mungkin setahun sekali baru dibersihkan.

Lagipula Chanyeol kan hanya berniat duduk di depan gudang, bukan masuk kedalamnya. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya Chanyeol sampai juga di depan bangunan tak terawat itu. Ia pun duduk di salah satu bangku kayu yang ada di depan gudang.

"Akhirnya aku bisa tenang juga disini." gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tidak buruk juga idenya untuk datang ke tempat ini mencari ketenangan, Chanyeol kemudian membuka kembali kedua matanya dan mengamati keadaan sekitar. Ia dapat melihat bangunan tinggi sekolahnya di kelilingi oleh banyak pohon. Sungguh menyenangkan berada disini, pikir Chanyeol. Karena bosan duduk, Chanyeol pun berdiri dan berjalan ke belakang gudang, di belakang gudang SOPA terdapat sebuah bukit yang ditumbuhi oleh sebuah pohon besar yang rindang, dulu Chanyeol sering sekali kesana bersama Jongdae saat mereka masih di kelas sepuluh.

Kini Chanyeol dapat melihat pohon itu lagi, rasanya masih sama tidak berubah. Chanyeol pun berjalan menuju bukit menghampiri pohon tua sahabat lamanya itu. Saat sudah sampai di hadapan pohon, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan kemudian duduk sambil bersandar pada batang pohon. Ia ingin tidur sebentar disitu sebelum ulangan kedua dilaksanakan.

Saat Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang sedang bersenandung.

'_Gieongnani geuttae jakgo eoryeosseotdeon__...' _suara itu ternyata menyenandungkan lagu berjudul So Long milik Apink girlband yang tengah naik daun di Korea saat ini.

Tapi, bukankah Chanyeol sedang sendiri sekarang? Buluk kuduk Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri, mengingat tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya di bukit ini.

'_Neowa na__ ...__ Do you remember__?' _Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar yakin suara itu kembali menyenandungkan lagu Apink.

"Apa mungkin itu hantu?" batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan takhayul seperti 'hantu' atau semacamnya, tapi jika ia benar-benar bertemu dengan hantu ia juga pasti akan merasa takut. Andai saja saat ini ia bersama dengan Jongdae, Jongdae pasti langsung memberikan hotpack pada hantu itu. Karena dulu saat mereka berdua masih SMP, mereka pernah mencoba memasuki wahana hiburan haunted house. Dan hal pertama kali yang Jongdae lakukan saat sang hantu muncul adalah... Memberikan sekotak kecil hotpack pada sang hantu. Jongdae yang konyol, pikir Chanyeol.

'Hangsang hamkkeyeotji...' suara itu kembali menyenandungkan lagu Apink, Chanyeol yakin sekali suara itu berasal dari... belakang, dari balik pohon ini!

Dengan ragu Chanyeol pun berdiri dan mencoba berjalan perlahan menuju sisi lain pohon. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak normal, Chanyeol terkejut, bukan terkejut karena yang ada di balik pohon itu adalah hantu, bukan, ia terkejut karena ternyata yang ada di balik pohon adalah... Jongin.

Sepertinya Jongin tidak mengetahui kedatangan Chanyeol hingga ia masih saja bersenandung.

'Uril saemnaedeon manheun chingudeul... Do you remember?" jujur saja Chanyeol pikir yang tadinya bersenandung adalah seorang yeoja, ya tepatnya hantu yeoja, tapi ternyata yang sedang bersenandung sejak tadi adalah seorang namja, bukan hantu tapi manusia, manusia tampan dan manis bernama Kim Jongin.

"Annyeong... " tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung menyapa Jongin. Jongin terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"An-annyeong... " balas Jongin.

"Boleh kah aku duduk disini?" tanya Chanyeol ramah. Jongin hanya mengangguk, sementara pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok Chanyeol, ia menatap namja itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih ya kau tadi sudah membantuku mengerjakan soal ulangan bahasa Koreaku." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pada Jongin yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Mm... Ne, tidak masalah sunbaenim." balas Jongin sambil tersenyum juga pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud mengajak Jongin berkenalan.

"Kurasa kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Park Chanyeol, biasa dipanggil Chan atau Yeol atau mungkin Chanyeol." Jongin tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Jongin... Kim Jongin." Chanyeol dapat merasakan tangan lembut Jongin, belum pernah ada seorang yeoja atau namja mana pun yang pernah ia jabat tangannya memiliki telapak tangan selembut ini, bahkan para mantan pacarnya. Setelah beberapa detik saling berjabat tangan keduanya saling melepaskan genggaman tangan masing-masing.

**_TBC_**

Mian reader, lama banget chapter keduanya nongol. Soalnya author sibuk ulangan semester. Author musti belajar keras minggu lalu, supaya naik kelas plus dapet ranking lagi di kelas. Kalo nggak gitu author bisa kena semprot bonyok author yang pada dasarnya nggak merestui author suka Kpop (eaaa). Ini chap keduanya juga dibuat dengan mikir kilat. Jadi maaf kalo ancur lebur 0_0

**Jangan Lupa RCL ^^**

**Balasan Review JBTE Chapter 1**

**deathangel94**

Iya mereka emang manis. Hm ... Kurang panjang ya, ini sudah di update kok ._.

Tapi mian lama banget, soalnya minggu lalu saya ulangan semester chingu.

Gomawo sudah mau ngereview :D

**HoMin 'EL **

(Malu-malu najong) Makasih ngeeet udah di puji *ketawa evil bareng bang Yehet -_- . Iya babe (loh?), bener banget setuju chingu-ya. Oke, Ganbattteeee!

**afranabilah19**

Mian banget sebelumnya nggak bisa apdet kilat, habis saya ulangan semester chingu. Pusing tujuh puluh keliling kalo harus belajar sambil bikin chap selanjutnya.

Iya akhirnya si Cendol nyadar juga kalo Jonginnie itu manis.

**oracle88 **

Ooow yeah! Hidup Chankai! Iya, suka banget sama genre school life soalnya chingu. Mian banget ya apdetnya lama, soalnya saya sibuk ulangan semester chingu. Tapi gomawo sudah mau ngereview ^^

Kalo gitu tunggu chap-chap selanjutnya ya :)

**Jongin48 **

Ciyeee yang kayaknya falling in love sama Jongin **~( ' u '~)**

Iya, bakal terus dilanjutin kok.

Makasih ya sudah mau ngereview ^^

**Kamong Jjong**

Ciyeee... Ciyeee... Yang dari mata turun ke hati.

Iya bener, nggak elite banget yak cinlok pas ujian -_-

But, makasih chingu sudah mau ngereview.

**putrifibrianti96**

Iya nih si Ceye modal tampang doang -_-

Ke sekolah cuma bawa diri, duduk di kelas, guru jelasin, tapi pikiran kemana-mana (author banget ini mah!) QAQ

Oke pasti lanjut :D

**x****xpcykjyfw**

Asik asik joss deh kalo kamu suka. Oke pasti di lanjut ^^

Tapi mian ya apdetnya lama, banget- pisan- sekali- beudss ._.

Makasih sudah ngereview.

**g****gamjongin**

Haruskah author juga bilang ... ASJKQADJKSAAKSDQJDS

Thanks, so it's heaven for me you already RCL my story.

Iya Jongin harus hati-hati, entar kamu di modusin Chanyeol nak u.u

Iya-lagi, Jongin emang cuteee kyaaaa *hug Jongin/digampar Chanyeol/author babak belur*

Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya ^^

**SehunBubbleTea1294**

Wah, beneran? Nggak bo'ong? *ala anak TK

Nuhun atuh kalo gitu. Iya ini sudah dilanjut, tapi maaf lama banget.

Ciyeee yang bakalan nyanyi di kamar mandi saking senengnya falling in love.

Gomawo sudah ngereview ^^

**Guest**

Oke tunggu next chap chap-nya (?) ne :D

Suka, suka, suka, bagus deh kalo kamu suka chingu ^^

Fightiiiing!

Makasih ya sudah ngereview, oh iya yang **Red** juga makasih sudah direview ^^

**Kiki Ryurizki **

Chanyeol : Aaaaaah tidak! Tidaaak! Ceye nggak cuuaattt mamaaah Jongin terlalu cuuteee!

Begitulah jeritan hati Chanyeol waktu itu, author nggak sempet buat ngetik adegan menggelikan ini ~_~

Oke, tunggu kelanjutannya ya chingu ^^

Makasih sudah ngereview :D

**aldi loveydovey**

Gue juga suka bro!

Oke, bakal di lanjut terus kok sampe end

Makasih ya sudah mau ngereview :D

**monggu kai **

Annyeong~ Salam kenal ^^

Perasaan ini cerita pasaran banget -_-

Tapi makasih ya sudah di puji *PLAKK*

Ne, semangat! Fighting!

Makasih juga sudah mau ngereview :D

**askasufa **

Iya dari mata turun ke hati :3 (Cihuuy)

Iya bener tapi tenang aja karena Jongin adek kelas yang pinter, baik hati, tamffan, soleh(?), dan tidak sombong dia mau bantuin Chanyeol ngerjain soal ^^

Kalo author mah boro-boro bantuin adek kelas ngerjain soal ulangan, yang ada author yang nanya ke adek kelas -_-

Ne, semangat!

Makasih ya sudah mau ngereview ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Chanyeol and Band

**Just Because The Eraser Chapter 3**

* * *

Chanyeol tidak tau sebenarnya perasaan apa yang ada di hatinya sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup berada di dekat Jongin. Untuk menetralisir rasa gugupnya Chanyeol mencari kesibukan mencabuti rumput hijau yang ia duduki. Sungguh, pekerjaan yang tidak penting.

"Apa kau sering datang ke tempat ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan, entahlah apa yang sedang ia perhatikan di depan sana.

"Ne, setiap istirahat aku kemari." jawab Jongin.

"Oh iya, dimana temanmu tadi?" Jongin langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung.

Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, kenapa juga ia bertanya soal namja tinggi yang mengajak Jongin keluar kelas tadi? Apakah itu penting baginya? Tapi tolong jangan salahkan Chanyeol, itu salah appanya Park Hyukjae yang menurunkan sifak sok kenal sok dekatnya pada anaknya yang tampan ini.

"Ma-maksudku, namja tinggi yang memanggilmu dari ambang pintu kelas. Dia... Temanmu kan?"

"Oooh, ne, dia tadi bilang ada keperluan dengan Sooyoung sonsaengnim. Jadi ia meninggalkanku disini." jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm... Begitu, dulu ini adalah tempat favoriteku juga, setiap istirahat aku pasti kesini. Tapi, dua tahun belakangan, aku tidak pernah kesini lagi. Aku ingin mencari ketenangan jadi aku pergi ke tempat ini." Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Chanyeol.

"Mm... Mian sunbaenim aku tidak bermaksud untuk merebut tempat ini." Chanyeol langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Jongin hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Hahaha ... Merebut? Apa disini ada papan atau semacamnya yang berisi tulisan 'Milik Park Chanyeol'? Tidak kan? Jadi itu artinya semua orang berhak dan bebas ke tempat ini, begitu juga denganmu Jongin-sshi." Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, menurutnya Chanyeol adalah orang yang periang dan bisa membuat orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya merasa nyaman.

"Ne, arraseo sunbaenim." Chanyeol merasa aneh jika Jongin terus memanggilnya sunbaenim. Ia juga tidak mau terlalu formal memanggil namja yang duduk di sampingnya dengan panggilan 'Jongin-sshi'.

"Jongin, tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, panggil saja aku Chanyeol."

"Cha-Chanyeol? Tapi itu tidak sopan." Chanyeol baru tau, bukan wajahnya saja yang manis, ternyata perilaku Jongin juga manis, atau mungkin- menggemaskan?

"Baiklah, kalau menurutmu memanggilku dengan Chanyeol saja itu tidak sopan, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol hyung."

"Te?" tanya Jongin tak percaya, memanggil seseorang yang baru kita kenal dengan panggilan akrab seperti hyung, noona, atau semacamnya itu menurutnya aneh dan sedikit ganjil.

"Tap-" belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memotongnya.

"Aku tau, kita baru saja kenal. Tapi aku tidak terbiasa jika dipanggil 'sunbaenim', para hobae ku saat SMP saja kadang memanggilku tanpa ada embel-embel 'sunbaenim'." astaga, apa Chanyeol itu bisa membaca pikiran orang? Kenapa ucapannya bisa sama dengan pikiran Jongin?

"Baiklah, sunbae-. Mmm... Maksudku, Chanyeol hyung."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Jongin.

"Aku tadi mendengar suara seseorang sedang bersenandung. Dan ternyata setelah aku cari tau, suara itu berasal dari balik pohon ini. Maaf ya Jongin, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja mendengarmu sedang bernyanyi." Jongin menatap Chanyeol kaget, jadi sejak tadi Chanyeol mendengarnya bernyanyi? Itu memalukan sekali... Dan Jongin rasanya ingin mati.

"E-eng... Tidak apa-apa hyung." jawab Jongin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Tapi, suaramu bagus juga. Bagaimana kalau kau... Menjadi vokalis untuk grup bandku?" Mata Jongin membulat tak percaya, ini pasti sebuah lelucon, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menawarinya untuk menjadi vokalis bagi grup bandnya? Sementara ia merasa suaranya jauh dibawah standar seorang vokalis pada umumnya.

"Ani, mianhamnida aku tidak bisa menerimanya hyung. Karena menurutku suaraku biasa saja, tidak ada bagus-bagusnya."

"Tidak ada bagus-bagusnya? Kau hanya kurang percaya diri. Telingaku ini masih normal, suaramu itu sangat bagus Jongin-ah."

"Tapi aku... Tidak pernah menyanyi di depan umum sebelumnya." jawab Jongin seadanya.

"Tidak masalah kita bisa latihan. Saat kelas sepuluh dulu, aku mempunyai sebuah band. Kami selalu tampil saat ada even-even sekolah. Tapi... Karena vokalis grup bandku pergi jadi aku membubarkannya." terang Chanyeol, entah kenapa Jongin merasa raut wajah Chanyeol berubah sedikit muram.

"Oooh... ." Jongin tidak tau harus membalas apa perkataan Chanyeol tadi.

"Jadi bagaimana kau mau tidak?" tanya Chanyeol berharap.

"Aku... Tidak tau hyung. Selama bersekolah di sini, aku tidak pernah tampil saat ada even-even di sekolah. Selain itu, menyanyi hanya sekedar hobi bodohku saat bosan atau sepi seperti tadi."

Chanyeol baru tau, jika orang pintar seperti Jongin bisa merasa bodoh karena hobi menyanyinya! Chanyeol bahkan punya hobi yang menurutnya lebih aneh dari hobi Jongin seperti suka berbicara sendiri di kamar mandi, tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa hobinya itu bodoh. Bukankah hobi menyanyi Jongin itu wajar? Ada banyak milyaran orang di luar sana yang juga mempunyai hobi menyanyi.

"Jangan merendahkan diri seperti itu. Kalau kau tidak ingin juga tidak apa-apa, tapi aku masih sangat mengharapkanmu untuk bisa menjadi vokalis grup bandku, Jongin-ah." jelas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pada Jongin

"Grup bandku bubar di masa-masa keemasaannya. Aku ingin sekali mengulang masa keemasan itu sebelum aku lulus dari SOPA karena sekarang aku sudah berada di kelas dua belas." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir. Apakah saat ini kau membawa handphonemu?" tanya Chanyeol, sementara Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Boleh aku pinjam sebentar?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tentu." jawab Jongin dan langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dari balik saku celananya.

Jongin pun memberikan handphonenya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengambil handphone hitam milik Jongin. Sang pemilik ternyata memberikan sebuah gantungan pada handphonenya itu. Tapi anehnya, gantungan Jongin adalah... Penghapus? Kenapa penghapus bisa di jadikan sebagai sebuah gantungan? Apa spesialnya penghapus putih yang sudah menghitam itu?

Ah, Chanyeol tidak tau dan tidak mau tau, yang ia pentingkan sekarang adalah mengetik nomor handphonenya di handphone Jongin. Setelah itu, Chanyeol pun langsung menyimpan nomor handphonenya di kontak handphone Jongin. Dan mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomorku di kontak hpmu. Jika kau berubah pikiran, dan bersedia menjadi vokalis bandku... So call me maybe."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menekuk tiga jari tangan kanannya dan menyisakan ibu jari serta jari kelingkingnya saja, mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk menelponnya jika ia bersedia menjadi vokalis bandnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum malu, pipinya sudah merah merona. Bersamaan dengan itu, bel tanda masuk berbunyi, mereka berdua pun kembali ke kelas bersama-sama.

**_Just Because The Eraser_**

Sepulang sekolah Jongin langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti baju seragamnya dengan pakaian rumah. Ia bahkan belum makan siang, padahal ibunya sudah berpesan padanya untuk segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan siang. Tapi, Jongin benar-benar tidak mood untuk makan, ia sangat pusing, memikirkan tawaran Chanyeol tadi pagi di sekolah.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jongin pun memutuskan untuk menelpon Sehun. Dan meminta pendapat Sehun tentang tawaran Chanyeol yang ingin menjadikannya sebagai vokalis grup bandnya. Jongin langsung mengambil hpnya di meja nakas dan mencari nomor Sehun di kontak hpnya.

"_Yeoboseo, wae Jongin-ah?"_ tumben sekali Sehun cepat mengangkat telpon darinya, pikir Jongin.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Ottokhe?" ucap Jongin seperti seorang anak yang mengadu pada ibunya karena ia baru bertengkar dengan teman-temannya.

"_Kau kenapa sih?" _tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Chanyeol hyung, dia, dia... Aaaargh! Sehun tolong aku."

"_Yak! Kau dimana sekarang! Aku akan kesana, aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu!" _Jongin sedikit menjauhkan telinganya dari handphonenya, karena tiba-tiba Sehun berteriak.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Tentu saja aku di rumah." Jongin dapat mendengar samar-samar suara Sehun yang sepertinya sedang bernapas lega.

"_Ku pikir kau akan diperkosa oleh namja itu." _ucap Sehun, sementara Jongin sudah berblushing ria.

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak, Chanyeol hyung itu adalah orang yang baik. Kau ini ada-ada saja." astaga Sehun, kenapa ia berpikir seperti itu? Memang dasar otak Sehun saja yang pervert.

"_Itu kan salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau berbicara seakan-akan kau dalam masalah, dan memintaku untuk menolongmu, apalagi kau menyebut nama Chanyeol hyung. Tunggu, Chanyeol hyung kau bilang? Sejak kapan kau mulai akrab dengan namja itu?" _tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi.

"Ne, mianhe... Aku juga bingung ingin menceritakan darimana."

"_Palli! Ceritakan saja! Ayo ceritakan!" _Jongin hanya bisa mendengus pasrah, Sehun selalu tidak sabaran jika ia ingin menceritakan masalah pribadi yang menyangkut tentang dirinya.

Jongin pun menceritakan bagaimana awal perkenalannya dengan Chanyeol yang terjadi hanya karena sebuah 'insiden' kecil, Chanyeol meminjam penghapusnya saat ulangan. Bertemu Chanyeol di bukit belakang sekolah, kemudian saling berkenalan secara resmi, menceritakan alasan mengapa Jongin memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Chanyeol hyung', saling bercerita satu sama lain, dan yang terpenting adalah Chanyeol yang memergoki Jongin sedang menyanyi dan memintanya untuk menjadi vokalis grup bandnya.

"_Uhuk, uhuk, mwoya? Chanyeol sunbaenim memintamu untuk menjadi vokalis grup bandnya?"_ tanya Sehun tak percaya sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"Ne, ottokhe? Kau tau kan Sehun aku punya masalah dengan confidence? Aku ini demam panggung, selain itu aku akui jika aku ini orang yang pemalu." jawab Jongin sambil memainkan sarung gulingnya.

"_Ne, aku tau semua sifatmu itu Jongin-ah. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kau menerima tawaran Chanyeol sunbaenim. Bayangkan jika kau sudah terkenal nanti, kau pasti akan dipuja oleh banyak siswa di SOPA, kau bahkan bisa memacari banyak senior yeoja yang seksi dan cantik di SOPA." _Jongin hanya berdecak heran kenapa sahabatnya ini selalu berpikiran kotor seperti itu. Padahal dulu Sehun hanyalah namja polos yang takut dengan serangga.

"Sehun, tidak bisakah kau serius sedikit? Aku kan sudah bilang dari dulu, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal yang seperti itu!" protes Jongin, lama-lama ia bisa stress jika begini.

"_Aku serius." _jawab Sehun singkat.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Menurutmu aku menerima tawaran Chanyeol hyung itu atau tidak?" tanya Jongin, ia tidak bisa terus-menerus bertelepon dengan Sehun, besok masih ada ulangan hingga hari sabtu mendatang, dan ia harus belajar serius.

"_Iya, kau harus menerimanya."_ jawab Sehun mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Gomawo, atas saranmu. Aku harus belajar sekarang, sampai jumpa Sehun." pamit Jongin pada Sehun.

"_Ne~ Annyeong~" _

Setelah sambungan telepon dengan Sehun terputus, Jongin langsung berjalan ke meja belajarnya sambil membawa handphonenya. Saat ia mulai duduk dan membaca dengan fokus buku kimianya tiba-tiba Jongin teringat pesan Chanyeol untuk menelpon namja itu jika ia sudah yakin bersedia menjadi vokalis grup bandnya. Karena Jongin terlalu malu untuk menelpon Chanyeol, akhirnya ia hanya berani mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol. Jongin pun mencari nama Chanyeol di kontak handphonenya. Jongin tersenyum melihat nama apa yang Chanyeol gunakan untuk menyimpan nomornya di kontak handphone Jongin. 'Park Chanyeol Tampan Tingkat Akut'.

Jongin pun mulai mengetik pesan untuk Chanyeol dan kemudian mengirimnya.

"Semoga, ini pilihan yang benar Tuhan." gumam Jongin sambil tersenyum.

**_Just Because The Eraser_**

Chanyeol terkejut saat handphonenya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Pasalnya ia tengah duduk bersantai di sofa ruang keluarga sambil memakan snack dan menonton tv, bahkan karena terlalu terkejut Chanyeol langsung tersedak beberapa serpihan snack yang belum ia kunyah sampai lembut. Untungnya ia sudah menyiapkan segelas jus jeruk di atas meja ruang keluarga, jadi ia tinggal langsung meminumnya saja.

"Astaga! Siapa yang berani mengirim pesan di saat aku sedang bersantai seperti ini? Pasti Jongdae, tidak salah lagi, pasti dia." Chanyeol benar-benar kesal, ia pun mengambil handphonenya dengan kasar. Dan melihat pesan apa yang Jongdae kirim padanya.

_To : Park Chanyeol Tampan Tingkat Akut_

_From : No Name_

_Chanyeol hyung, aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang. Aku rasa aku mau mencoba menjadi vokalis grup bandmu. Ya, aku bersedia._

Mata Chanyeol membulat tak percaya, pesan itu berasal dari nomor asing dan bukan berasal dari Jongdae seperti tebakannya, tapi ia percaya 100% jika pesan itu dikirim oleh Jongin. Chanyeol pun segera menyimpan nomor Jongin di kontak hp-nya, dan memberinya nama dengan 'Jonginnie yang manis'. Jika Jongdae melihatnya, menyimpan nomor Jongin dengan nama seperti itu, mungkin Jongdae akan langsung muntah di tempat. Tentu saja, siapa yang merasa tidak tertarik dengan Kim Jongin waktu Jongdae menceritakan bahwa namja itu manis? Chanyeol kan? Dan sekarang ia malah, seakan mengakui wajah manis Jongin. Kedua ibu jari tangan Chanyeol pun dengan cekatan mengetik pesan balasan untuk Jongin.

_From : Park Chanyeol Tampan Tingkat Akut_

_To : Jonginnie yang manis_

_Jeongmalyo? Kenapa kau tidak menelponku saja? Kau tau, akan terasa lebih nyaman jika kita berbicara lewat telepon._

Chanyeol dengan sabar menunggu pesan balasan dari Jongin.

Dan yap! Beberapa detik kemudian handphonenya berbunyi.

_To : Park Chanyeol Tampan Tingkat Akut_

_From : Jonginnie yang manis_

_Mianhe hyung, aku tidak punya banyak pulsa untuk menelponmu._

Chanyeol tidak tau jika Jongin berbohong dalam pesan itu, Jongin bukannya tidak punya cukup pulsa ia hanya terlalu malu berbicara dengan Chanyeol lewat telepon.

_From : Park Chanyeol Tampan Tingkat Akut_

_To : Jonginnie yang manis_

_Gwenchana, gomawo Jongin-ah kau sudah bersedia menerima tawaranku untuk menjadi vokalis di grup bandku. Kita bisa mulai latihan minggu depan, tentunya setelah selesai ulangan._

Chanyeol kembali menunggu pesan balasan dari Jongin. Entah, kenapa ia ingin Jongin selalu membalas pesannya dengan cepat.

_To : Park Chanyeol Tampan Tingkat Akut_

_From : Jonginnie yang manis_

_Ne, cheonmaneo hyung. Arraseo, kalau begitu kita harus semangat belajar dulu sekarang. Fighting hyung! Annyeong._

Chanyeol mendesah kenapa Jongin begitu cepat mengetik kata 'Annyeong' di pesannya? Padahal kan ia masih ingin berlama-lama ber-sms dengan Jongin. Tapi, Chanyeol sadar, Jongin adalah siswa teladan di sekolah, memang seharusnya ia lebih banyak meluangkan waktunya untuk belajar. Lagipula, Chanyeol sudah cukup senang mendapat kata-kata semangat dari Jongin, terutama ia senang Jongin bersedia masuk sebagai vokalis di grup bandnya.

_From : Park Chanyeol Tampan Tingkat Akut_

_To : Jonginnie yang manis_

_Ne, fighting! Annyeong~_

Dan itu adalah pesan terakhir yang ia kirim untuk Jongin. Chanyeol jadi semangat untuk belajar, ia segera mematikan tv dan berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia pun mulai mengambil buku kimianya dan membacanya sambil tiduran di tempat tidurnya. Bagi Chanyeol belajar sendiri itu tidak menyenangkan jadi ia menelpon Jongdae dan menyuruhnya untuk menginap di rumahnya. Dan mereka akan belajar semalaman untuk ulangan besok, ya mungkin belajar, atau malah berakhir dengan hanya bermain psp dan gitar, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat Jongdae menginap di rumah Chanyeol.

**_Just Because The Eraser_**

Jongdae bingung melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang aneh, sepuluh menit yang lalu sahabatnya itu masih fokus membaca buku kimianya, dan sekarang ia melihat sahabatnya itu terus tersenyum tidak jelas. Jongdae merasa tidak berguna saat ini, pasalnya Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk menginap di rumahnya yang mewah seperti rumah Gu Jun Pyo di Drama Korea BBF, tapi apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang? Ia malah tiduran di tempat tidur king sizenya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil sesekali tersenyum. Aneh bukan?

"Ya! Chanyeol! Ayo kita belajar, besok kita masih ulangan. Dari tadi kau terus tersenyum tidak jelas dan mengacuhkanku. Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Jongdae yang sudah kesal melihat tingkah bodoh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung bangun dan membenarkan posisinya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ya! Jongdae! Aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku punya kabar gembira!" teriak Chanyeol excited.

"Apa? Kabar gembira apa?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Aku menemukan vokalis baru untuk grup band kita!"

"Vokalis baru? Bukankah kau bilang grup band kita sudah bubar?" tanya Jongdae lagi.

"Kita bisa mulai bermain lagi." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tapi, bukankah kau bilang kau tidak ingin bermain lagi karena... Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol langsung terdiam, senyuman diwajahnya juga langsung memudar. Baekhyun, nama itu. Kenapa Jongdae malah mengingatkan Chanyeol pada namja bernama Baekhyun itu?

"Chen, jangan sebut nama itu lagi!" protes Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

"Ta-tapi, kau yang bilang sendiri kan? Kau tidak ingin bermain band lagi karena dia?"

Baekhyun adalah namja sipit bertubuh mungil yang dulunya berposisi sebagai vokalis di grup band Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Dulu mereka bertiga juga satu kelas saat kelas sepuluh. Mereka selalu latihan setiap hari di studio musik milik kakak perempuan Chanyeol, Park Seohyun yang notabenenya adalah seorang penyanyi solo terkenal seantero Korea Selatan, atau bahkan di dunia. Karena sering latihan bersama, Chanyeol diam-diam menyimpan perasaan suka pada Baekhyun.

Bersama dengan seorang sunbaenim mereka bernama Zhang Yixing atau yang biasa dipanggil Lay dan berposisi sebagai gitaris, mereka pun mencoba mendaftarkan grup band mereka untuk mengikuti acara festival sekolah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan Lay tampil di depan publik itu rasanya sangat menegangkan. Namun, jerih payah mereka akhirnya terbayar juga saat suara tepuk tangan para penonton membanjiri mereka di acara festival sekolah waktu itu.

Mereka berempat sangat senang. Chanyeol pun tidak dapat membendung perasaan sukanya lagi pada Baekhyun, jadi saat mereka selesai tampil Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun dan meminta Baekhyun menjadi namjachingunya. Di luar dugaan Chanyeol, ternyata Baekhyun juga menyukainya dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Baekhyun menerima permintaan Chanyeol untuk menjadi namjachingunya.

Chanyeol sangat senang bukan main! Seperti hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang manis grup band mereka juga semakin terkenal dan dipuja-puja oleh para siswa di SOPA. Tak jarang mereka juga diundang tampil di luar acara sekolah.

Namun, suatu hari Baekhyun menyatakan diri keluar dari band dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar marah, kecewa, dan sedih saat itu. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun melakukan itu? Kenapa selain menghancurkan perasaannya ia juga menghancurkan grup band mereka? Kenapa? Ternyata alasannya adalah karena Baekhyun dideportasi ayahnya ke Jepang, di Jepang ia akan tinggal dengan ibunya yang sudah lama bercerai dengan ayahnya sewaktu ia masih kecil. Tentu Baekhyun juga akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Jepang.

Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi dan secara sepihak membubarkan bandnya. Jongdae dan Lay sempat protes waktu itu. Hanya karena Baekhyun keluar, Chanyeol membubarkan band mereka? Bukankah itu egois? Bagaimana dengan fans mereka yang baru bermunculan? Mereka baru akan memiliki idola, tapi ternyata idola mereka malah terpecah belah begini. Tapi Chanyeol tetap kukuh untuk membubarkan grup bandnya.

"Kau yang membubarkan grup band kita. Dan sekarang kau juga yang ingin membentuknya lagi Yeol. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu itu." ucap Jongadae, terdengar seakan marah pada Chanyeol.

"Ne, mianhe. Aku memang egois waktu itu. Tapi, tolong mengertilah keadaanku saat itu Jongdae-ah. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak ingin grup band kita bubar, tapi... Aku benar-benar merasa terpuruk saat itu." jelas Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau Yeol. Aku tidak yakin untuk membentuk grup band kita lagi." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan Jongdae.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku akan tetap membentuk grup band lagi bersama dengan Jongin." Jongdae langsung menatap Chanyeol bingung. Jongin? Apa maksud Chanyeol adalah...

"Jadi vokalis baru yang kau rekrut itu adalah Jongin?" tanya Jongdae setengah tak percaya.

"Iya." jawab Chanyeol singkat. Sementara mulut Jongdae sudah menganga karena shock.

"Apa?! Kau yakin? Jongin? Memang kau pernah mendengarnya bernyanyi?"

"Ne, saat kau bilang tidak mau ikut denganku ke gudang, aku pergi kesana sendirian. Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin datang ke bukit belakang sekolah untuk melihat pohon tua yang sempat kita jadikan tempat bermain saat kelas sepuluh dulu. Dan aku bertemu Jongin disana, sebelumnya aku mendengar suara seseorang sedang bersenandung, saat kulihat ternyata orang itu adalah Jongin."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan gitaris bandnya? Lay hyung kan sudah kuliah di negara asalnya, China?" benar juga, Lay kan sudah pindah ke China dan lagipula ia sudah menjadi alumni SOPA.

"Sehun? Bagaimana dengan anak itu? Kau bilang saat di ekskul jurnalistik ia selalu membawa gitar kan?"

Yap! Sehun, ternyata sahabat Jongin yang satu itu adalah anggota ekskul jurnalistik. Dan Jongdae kenal betul dengan anak itu, karena Sehun adalah anggota yang sering membangkang perintahnya untuk tidak membawa apalagi memainkan gitar saat sedang ekskul.

"Sehun? Anak nakal itu?! Tidak Chanyeol! Tidak! Kau pasti bercanda." protes Jongdae, Chanyeol menatap Jongdae heran.

"Kenapa memangnya? Bukankah kau bilang, kau belum yakin untuk membentuk grup band kita lagi? Apa sekarang kau berubah pikiran ingin masuk sebagai anggota grup band lagi?" tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

"A-aku... Hanya... ."

"Kenapa kau yang marah, jika aku ingin menjadikan Sehun sebagai gitaris band?"

Jongdae menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Oke, baiklah, baiklah, aku akui sebenarnya aku masih mau membangun grup band kita lagi. Aku ikut, aku ingin memegang posisi keyboard lagi. Selain itu, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan sahabat hyperku berjuang sendiri membangun grup band lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menghampiri Jongdae yang sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jongdaeeee! Aku tau kau akan selalu mendukungku! Gomawoooo!" Chanyeol memeluk Jongdae dengan erat, hingga membuat Jongdae kesulitan bernapas.

"Yak! Chanyeol lepaskan aku! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukkannya pada Jongade dan masih tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Berhenti tersenyum aneh seperti itu. Tapi... Kau yakin ingin menjadikan Sehun sebagai gitaris band kita?" tanya Jongdae serius.

"Iya, ayolah Jongdae-ah... Ajak Sehun untuk masuk grup band kita." ucap Chanyeol memelas.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tau jika Jongdae sangat tidak suka dengan Sehun karena anak itu selalu bertindak seenaknya saja saat ada pertemuan anak-anak ekskul jurnalistik. Ia bahkan sudah ditegur oleh Jongdae puluhan kali karena tidak pernah memenuhi aturan ekskul. Dan kesabaran Jongdae selalu diuji jika sudah berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun.

Tapi dari semua cerita Jongdae tentang Sehun, Chanyeol selalu mendengar anak itu identik dengan gitar. Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol berniat merekrut Sehun sebagai gitaris baru untuk grup bandnya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sehun sebelumnya, ia hanya merasa Sehun cocok menjadi gitaris bagi bandnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mengajaknya masuk ke dalam grup band kita." ucap Jongdae mengalah.

"Yey! Gomawo Chen~" Chanyeol langsung memeluk Jongdae lagi.

"Apa permintaanmu sebagai hadiah dariku?" tanya Chanyeol masih memeluk tubuh Jongdae yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Lep-pas-kan-aku!" pekik Jongdae kehabisan nafas.

"Ups, baiklah." Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukkannya pada Jongade.

Setelah itu mereka berdua langsung belajar kimia bersama dan tertidur hingga pagi.

**_TBC_**

Annyeong reader, kali ini author apdet kilat! Mumpung classmeeting jadi author bolos sekolah aja (pintaaaar) -_-

Habis di sekolah nggak ada kerjaan, cuma buang duit aja. Author males beudzzz kalo sudah begitu masuk sekolah. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya dalam hati (sok tau) kenapa Chapter 3 agak panjangan dikit, alasannya karena author punya banyak waktu luang sekarang. Mian buat para Sparks, posisi Chen yang Real sebagai Main Vokalis EXO di kesampingkan dulu, dan diganti sama Jongin di ff author yang tijel ini.

Maaf author kebanyakan cingcong, makasih bayak yang sudah ngereview, karena review kalian berarti banget buat author. Baik cukup sekian, author udah denger suara tukang cilok lewat depan rumah author, author mau ngejajan dulu :v (Njiiiiiir, ini kayak bocah aja ngejajan cilok ._.) Annyeong~

**Balasan Review Chapter 2 JBTE**

**deathangel94** : Author saranin jangan duduk sama cowok waktu ulangan, soalnya kamu bakal jadi jaim seperti pengalaman author waktu smp -_- Malah itu kecengan author sendiri, Kyaaaa QAQ . Go Go Go

**flamintsqueen** : Iya sesuatu banget, hoho tapi pdkt mereka tidak akan author buat dengan mudah, musti banyak rintangan dulu yang menghadang (ketawa Evil bareng bang Kyu -_-)

**askasufa** : Jongin emang pinteeeer siapa dulu dong gurunya (nunjuk diri sendiri ._.). Bener juga kalo dilihat-lihat Jongin itu cantik+feminin. Oh entahlah author juga bingung ini ff endingnya gimana. Ne, semangat! :D

**Kamong Jjong** : Iya si Chanyeol mah nelen ludah sendiri ceritanya. Wah makasih chingu, Amiiiin :D

**adilia taruni 7** : Wah author nggak yakin kalo mereka love at sight setelah chapter 3 out. Pasti dilanjut chingu :D

**Deushiikyungie** : Iya, author suka Jongin kalo lagi malu-malu gitu sama Chanyeol. Oke, bakal dilanjut kok, tapi author bingung mau di bawa kemana hubungan kita (loh?) #tiba-tiba nyanyi bareng armada

**oracle88** : Author juga lope banget kalo Jongin jadi uke, apalagi kalo semenya Jongin itu Chanyeol. Disini Jongin nggak ada bakat ngedance sama sekali yang ada malah bakat nyanyi. Author juga bingung kenapa jadi begini coba QAQ Ne! Fighting!

**Jongin48** : Tau nih si Chanyeol, biasanya juga dia rendah rasa malu(?) Asal nyablak aja, tapi kalo sama Jongin berasa lain gitu (eaaa). Pasti dilanjut kok, tenang ajah :D

**raniazzara** : Wah kalo kamu mimisan terus tiap baca ff author, author jadi bingung ini ff dilanjut atau enggak ._. Fightiiiiing!

**Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara** : Wah chingu, masa sih? Perasaan ini cerita pasaran -_- Dan pasti sangat mudah di tebak ._. But, makasih, author anggap itu sebagai pujian :D

**xxchancimit** : Perasaan author nama kamu yang xxpcykjyfw itu lebih keren deh chingu. Hoho sayangnya mereka berdua nggak bisa seenaknya pegang-pegangan tangan dulu, karena author akan menyiapkan rintangan buat Chanyeol sama Jongin. Wahaha (ketawa evil bareng Sehun -_-)

**putrifibrianti96** : Iya si Chanyeol malu-malu najong gitu -_- Oh tentu saja tidak, karena menurut author Sehun itu bagaikan tim suksesnya Chankai couple, author sadar si Sehun dukung Chankai couple saat mereka berdua pelukan di EST episode 3, si Sehun bilang 'gyeolhone' (nikah). Jadi author tidak akan menjerumuskan Sehun sebagai orang ketiga :D

**afranabilah19** : Tapi author nggak pengen Chanyeol terlalu cepet meluk-meluk si Jongin. Yah mungkin di next chapter bisa author atur. Wkwkwkwk, ngakak bener deh chingu baca komen terakhir kamu, berarti lama banget ya ni ff apdetnya -_- Ampuni author deh kalo gitu.

**ardian aiyul**: Wah author juga mumet tingkat akut dah gimana ni ff kelanjutannya TT_TT Justru author yang harus bilang gomawo karena kamu sudah ngereview chingu. Gomawo ya sudah baca ff tijel ini :D

**aldiloveydovey**: Oke pasti dilanjut :D Mereka emang lucu tingkat dewa-dewi internasional (apasih thor -_-).

**Homin'el** : Thanks chingu, ne pasti di lanjut kok :D

**Guest** : Wookeh deh, author bakal semangat ngetik walaupun tangan author udah gempor gini ~_~ Fightiiiing!

**Sekali lagi makasih yang sudah ngereview :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Our Band

**Just Because The Eraser Chapter 4**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa ingin datang pagi ke sekolah, seperti ada panggilan alam yang menyuruhnya untuk tiba di sekolah lebih pagi. Namun, Chanyeol tidak berangkat ke sekolah dengan Jongdae, karena Jongdae bilang ia akan berangkat dengan mobilnya sendiri yang ia pakai saat ke rumah Chanyeol untuk menginap.

Chanyeol tidak terbiasa datang pagi jadi ia merasa terkejut saat melihat parkiran mobil sekolah sepi. Tempat parkir di SOPA itu dibedakan berdasarkan jenis kendaraannya, seperti mobil dengan mobil, motor dengan motor, dan sebagainya, bahkan ada cukup banyak siswa yang membawa sepeda ke sekolah. Chanyeol hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan berjalan menuju ke kelas ujiannya.

Chanyeol lebih terkejut lagi saat berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Kenapa sepi sekali? Ah, Chanyeol tidak peduli ia tetap berjalan menuju kelas ujiannya di lantai tiga. Saat ini langit sedang mendung, sepertinya beberapa siswa akan telat masuk kelas, pikir Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol sampai dilantai tiga, ia melihat siluet sinar lampu dari dalam kelas ujiannya. Ia penasaran, siapa siswa rajin yang datang sepagi ini sama sepertinya.

Chanyeol pun berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelasnya, ia lalu membuka pintu kelas dan spontan mengucapkan salam.

"Annyeonghaseyo."

"Annyeonghaseyo." Chanyeol terkejut begitu juga dengan seorang siswa yang membalas salamnya. Itu Jongin, astaga Chanyeol benar-benar bersyukur pada Tuhan bisa dipertemukan lagi dengan Jongin hanya berdua saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Jongin dan membiarkan pintu kelas terbuka. Ia langsung berjalan ke tempat duduknya, menghampiri Jongin yang masih mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Pagi Jongin." sapa Chanyeol sambil duduk di kursinya dan tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Pa-pagi hyung."

Jongin merasa akhir-akhir ini ia sering tergagap saat berbicara. Tapi ia bingung, kenapa ia hanya tergagap jika berbicara dengan Chanyeol? Padahal jika berbicara dengan orang lain ia lancar-lancar saja sebelumnya.

"Kau rajin sekali datang ke sekolah pagi begini."

"Aku memang selalu datang pagi ke sekolah hyung."

Chanyeol langsung sweatdrop di tempat. Oke, barusan itu memalukan sekali. Padahal niat Chanyeol itu berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan Jongin. Memang dasar ia saja yang sok tau, ia pikir Jongin adalah tipe murid sepertinya yang datang pagi ke sekolah jika ia mau saja.

"Hehe, begitu ya. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong itu buku kimia?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sebuah buku tulis di atas meja Jongin.

"_Astaga pertanyaan bodoh macam apa ini? Sudah jelas jadwal ulangan pertama hari ini adalah kimia." _batin Chanyeol dalam hati, tapi sungguh ia tidak sadar jika ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Jongin.

"Ne." jawab Jongin singkat.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sedang belajar tadi. Mian aku datang dan mengejutkanmu. Kau bisa belajar lagi sekarang." Chanyeol hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Gwenchana hyung." balas Jongin sambil tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun membalas senyuman Jongin dan segera menggeledah isi tasnya.

Ia juga ingin terlihat rajin di dekat orang yang rajin. Jadi ia mengambil buku catatan kimianya dan mulai membacanya. Menghapal lagi setiap rumus yang telah ia hapalkan dengan Jongdae tadi malam.

Tapi, Chanyeol agak sedikit tidak mengerti dengan beberapa latihan soal yang diberikan oleh guru kimianya, Ryewook sonsaengnim. Chanyeol ingin bertanya pada Jongin, siapa tau Jongin bisa menjelaskan lebih detail latihan soal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Chanyeol itu.

"Mm... Jongin, apa kau tau pelajaran kimia kelas dua belas?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

Jongin pun menoleh padanya.

"Aku pernah mempelajarinya dulu dan aku rasa aku masih bisa mengingatnya. Kenapa hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Ini. Bisakah kau menerangkan latihan soal ini padaku? Aku sudah lupa bagaimana cara mendapatkan hasilnya."

"Oooh ini, ya aku tau. Begini caranya." Jongin mulai menulis sambil menerangkan rumus-rumus yang harus dipakai dalam menjawab nomor yang ditunjuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan serius penjelasan dari Jongin. Tak berapa lama Jongin mendapatkan hasil yang sama seperti yang ditulis oleh Ryewook sonsaengnim, hanya bedanya Jongin dapat menjelaskannya dengan lebih detail. Chanyeol berdecak kagum, selain manis, tampan, dan sopan, ternyata Jongin juga sangat pintar. Pantas saja ia mendapat nilai tertinggi ulangan semester diantara murid kelas sepuluh dan nanti sepertinya di semester pertamanya di kelas sebelas ia akan mendapat nilai ulangan semester tertinggi lagi.

"Gomawo Jongin-ah. Aku heran kenapa kau sangat pintar." Jongin hanya tersenyum malu mendapat pujian seperti itu dari Chanyeol.

"Kalau setiap guru di SOPA ini sabar dalam menjelaskan dan manis sepertimu, mungkin aku bisa cepat pintar."

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, pipinya sudah menghangat sejak Chanyeol datang dan sekarang Chanyeol malah memujinya terus. Astaga Jongin bisa mati muda jika begini.

"Hm... Aku tidak sehebat itu hyung." Chanyeol benar-benar gemas pada Jongin, ia tau Jongin sedang malu dan itu lucu sekali.

Chanyeol pun bertanya lagi beberapa soal latihan di buku tulisnya pada Jongin. Dan dengan sabar Jongin menjelaskannya pada Chanyeol. Ada beberapa soal latihan yang Chanyeol sudah kuasai tapi ia malah menanyakannya lagi pada Jongin. Chanyeol sengaja, ia seperti itu karena ingin memandang wajah Jongin saat mengajarinya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah Jongin, benar-benar manis, pikirnya.

'_KRUYUUUKK'_

Chanyeol terdiam, matanya membulat, tiba-tiba ia langsung menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin. Barusan itu perutnya berbunyi, cukup nyaring, hingga ia merasa Jongin juga dapat mendengarnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi di saat seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa? Jongin menoleh pada Chanyeol, ia tertawa kecil mendengar perut Chanyeol yang berbunyi. Ia yakin itu pasti karena Chanyeol belum sarapan.

"Hyung, kau belum sarapan?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kikuk pada Jongin.

"Hehe... Iya." jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

Jongin langsung mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci mejanya. Chanyeol melihat benda apa yang diambil oleh Jongin, sebuah benda kotak yang dibalut dengan sebuah kain berwarna biru langit. Jongin pun membuka ikatan yang membungkus benda kotak itu. Dan ternyata benda itu adalah kotak bekal. Jongin pun meletakkan kotal bekalnya di atas meja Chanyeol, lalu membuka tutup bekalnya. Uap panas langsung mengepul dari dalam kotak bekal Jongin. Chanyeol dapat melihat nasi putih yang masih hangat, beberapa dadar gulung yang menggiurkan, kimchi, dan juga bibimbap.

"Ini, makan saja hyung." Chanyeol terkejut begitu Jongin menyuruhnya untuk memakan bekalnya.

"Tapi, ini kan bekalmu. Lalu kau nanti makan dengan apa?" tanya Chanyeol shock.

"Gwenchanayo. Aku tadi sudah sarapan di rumah, lagipula kita pulang cepat jadi aku bisa makan setelah pulang sekolah." Jongin terlihat biasa saja memberikan bekalnya pada Chanyeol, namja itu malah tersenyum padanya saat ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menerimanya ini kan bekalmu." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin merepotkan Jongin seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Makan saja... Aku tidak punya keahlian untuk menghadapi orang yang pingsan. Jadi daripada kau pingsan karena kelaparan saat ujian lebih baik kau makan saja bekalku." Chanyeol melihat ketulusan di mata Jongin. Ia juga tidak enak menolaknya lagi dari Jongin.

"Ba-baiklah, gomawo Jongin-ah." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Jongin. Saat Chanyeol ingin mengambil sumpit, tiba-tiba Jongin menginterupsinya.

"Tunggu hyung, kau harus berdoa dulu sebelum makan." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Jongin, anak ini benar-benar polos pikirnya.

Chanyeol menurut dan mengikuti perkataan Jongin. Ia menutup matanya dan mulai berdoa. Tak lama Chanyeol membuka matanya setelah selesai berdoa. Dengan ragu Chanyeol mengambil nasi beserta kimchi dengan sumpit. Ia melihat Jongin tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia ingin Chanyeol cepat-cepat menyuapkan nasi dan kimchi itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Dan hap! Nasi dan kimchi itu kini masuk ke dalam mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengunyah dengan pelan makanan Jongin itu, mencoba meresapi rasa masakan yang ia kunyah. Dan WOW! Makanan Jongin enak sekali.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol, menanyakan rasa masakan bekalnya.

"Mm... Enak! Oemmamu pintar memasak ya!" Chanyeol kembali menyuapkan makanan Jongin ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eng... Sebenarnya... Masakan itu aku yang membuatnya." Chanyeol terbatuk setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Jongin dan sialnya ia juga tersedak nasi yang ia makan karena terlalu terkejut.

"M-mwo? Jinjjayo?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya. Sementara Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wah! Ini enak sekali Jongin-ah!"

Jongin kembali tersenyum melihat reaksi takjub Chanyeol.

"Kau namja tapi kau pintar memasak. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memasak sama sekali. Dulu, aku pernah belajar memasak tapi setelah itu aku tidak mau lagi mencoba belajar memasak." Jongin merasa cerita Chanyeol belum selesai, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak ingin bicara lagi. Jadi, Jongin pun bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dapur rumahku meledak saat aku belajar memasak." jawab Chanyeol tanpa ada raut wajah malu menceritakan aibnya itu.

Jongin menutupi wajahnya dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar cerita dari Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menoleh pada Jongin. Jujur ia kaget, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat seorang Kim Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Jongin kemudian.

"Ne... Untung saja aku selamat dan dapurku saja yang terbakar akibat ledakan itu." jawab Chanyeol yang entah kenapa mulai tertawa juga mengingat kejadian itu.

Chanyeol pun mulai melanjutkan acara makan 'sambil' mengobrolnya dengan Jongin di tengah hujan yang mulai turun membasahi Seoul. Mereka berdua jadi tidak belajar karena keasyikkan mengobrol hingga murud-murid berdatangan dan bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi.

**_Just Because The Eraser_**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Jongin! Ayo kita pulang!"

Chanyeol melihat sosok namja tinggi yang menghampiri Jongin saat jam istirahat kemarin berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dan memanggil Jongin lagi. Chanyeol hanya menatap sinis namja itu.

"Chanyeol hyung, aku pulang dulu ya. Annyeong." Jongin pun langsung pamit pada Chanyeol yang masih memasukkan peralatan ulangannya ke dalam tas.

"Ne, Annyeong." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum seperti dipaksakan pada Jongin.

Jongin membalas senyuman Chanyeol dan segera berlari menghampiri namja tinggi itu yang ternyata adalah Sehun. Kini mereka berdua sudah menghilang dari depan pintu kelas, setelah memasang jaket hitamnya dan tas ranselnya Chanyeol segera keluar kelas dan membuntuti Jongin serta Sehun.

Chanyeol rupanya handal dalam membuntuti orang buktinya hingga sampai di lantai paling dasar sekolah, Jongin dan Sehun tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol yang selalu mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Hujan belum juga reda sejak tadi pagi dan itu membuat Chanyeol cukup kesulitan untuk mendengar percakapan antara Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka berdua tampak asyik mengobrol tanpa menghiraukan lebatnya hujan.

Chanyeol melihat tiba-tiba Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphonenya, sepertinya ada yang menelpon Sehun. Jongin hanya diam saja memperhatikan sahabatnya itu tengah bercakap-cakap lewat handphonenya. Setelah sambungan telepon putus, Sehun langsung berbicara pada Jongin lagi, tapi sungguh Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengarnya. Chanyeol hanya melihat Sehun mulai menarik-narik tangan Jongin sementara Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menduga Sehun ingin mengajak Jongin ikut bersamanya ke suatu tempat, tapi Jongin menolaknya. Karena lelah mungkin terus ditolak Jongin, akhirnya Sehun berhenti menarik tangan Jongin dan melepaskan tangan namja manis itu, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin sambil melambaikan tangan. Saat dirasa Sehun sudah benar-benar pergi, Chanyeol pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari menghampiri Jongin.

"Jongin-ah!" sapa Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Jongin. Jujur saja Jongin terkejut.

"Oh Chanyeol hyung." Jongin tersenyum begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Temanmu mana?" tanya Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Oh, temanku baru saja pulang duluan." jawab Jongin.

"Tega sekali dia meninggalkanmu sendirian disini?"

"Sebenarnya dia dijemput oleh kakaknya dan dia sudah mengajakku untuk pulang bersamanya. Tapi, aku saja yang tidak mau." jawab Jongin. Sekarang para siswa yang berada di sekeliling mereka berdua semakin sedikit.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Temanku dan juga kakaknya sudah sering mengantarku pulang aku jadi tidak enak pada keduanya." jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum pelan.

Chanyeol terdiam, ia seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

"Kalau begitu... Ayo pulang bersamaku." ajak Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Te?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

Ia tidak salah dengarkan? Chanyeol mengajaknya pulang bersamanya? Apa ini bukan pengaruh derasnya hujan yang membuat telinganya sedikit tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas?

"Iya Jongin, ayo pulang bersamaku. Aku yang akan mengantarmu." balas Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok hyung. Aku akan menunggu hujan hingga reda, setelah itu baru aku pulang." tolak Jongin sopan.

"Memangnya kau mau pulang dengan apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Dengan bus, aku selalu pulang menggunakan bus." jawab Jongin.

"Bus? Jadi, selama ini kau pulang sekolah menggunakan bus?" Chanyeol tidak dapat membendung rasa terkejutnya.

"Ne." jawab Jongin singkat.

"Tapi ini hujan, aku rasa hujan baru akan reda saat sore, kau akan sulit mendapatkan bus jika kesorean." ucap Chanyeol khawatir -mungkin.

"Tidak apa-apa yang penting aku bisa pulang."

Chanyeol baru tau Jongin itu sedikit keras kepala rupanya.

"Ayolah, kau bilang kau merasa tidak enak pada temanmu dan kakaknya karena mereka sering mengantarmu pulang. Aku belum pernah mengantarmu pulang Jongin, jadi tidak ada alasan kau merasa tidak enak juga kan padaku?"

"Tapi-" Jongin ingin menolak lagi tapi Chanyeol langsung memotong perkataannya.

"Tidak ada penolakan lagi, kau harus pulang bersamaku."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepaskan jaket hitamnya.

"Aku tidak membawa payung dan tempat parkiran sekolah juga lumayan jauh dari sini. Merapatlah padaku Jongin-ah." pinta Chanyeol pada Jongin. Jongin dengan ragu merapatkan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun membentangkan jaket hitamnya di atas kepalanya dan juga kepala Jongin.

"Kau tau, kadang aku merasa geli dan muak dengan adegan film yang seperti ini, dan menurutku itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi sekarang, kurasa tidak buruk juga mengikuti adegan seperti ini dalam film agar kita tidak kehujanan." Chanyeol tersenyum cerah pada Jongin. Jongin tidak dapat menahan semburat merah di pipinya. Ia pun tersenyum malu pada Chanyeol.

"Kajja kita pulang." ajak Chanyeol, mereka berdua pun berlari di tengah hujan menuju tempat parkir sekolah berpayungkan jaket hitam milik Chanyeol.

**_Just Because The Eraser_**

"Chen-Chen. Bagaimana? Kau sudah meminta Sehun menjadi gitaris band kita?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedang bertelepon dengan Jongdae.

"Belum, kau tau kan aku ada masalah dengannya? Aku harus menyiapkan kata-kata dulu sebelum memintanya menjadi gitaris band kita." jelas Jongdae. Chanyeol tersenyum geli.

"Kau persis seperti seseorang yang ingin melakukan confession pada orang yang disukai."

"Chanyeol! Jangan bicara sembarangan ya! Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada anak itu." ucap Jongdae geram. Sementara Chanyeol sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar omelan dari Jongdae.

Setelah puas tertawa, akhirnya Chanyeol terdiam dan meminta maaf pada Jongdae karena telah mengejeknya dengan Sehun.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan Jongin? Apa kau mulai mengenalnya dengan baik?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Hm... Lumayan. Aku tadi mengantarnya pulang Jongdae-ah. Kau tau kan tadi itu hujan, aku tidak tega membiarkan Jongin berhujan-hujanan pulang ke rumah." jawab Chanyeol sambil tiduran di tempat tidur king sizenya.

"Apa?! Dasar Yoda! Kau itu memang selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya." ejek Jongdae.

"Apa?! Hey, aku tidak ada sedikit pun niatan seperti itu. Aku kan memang baik hati." balas Chanyeol membela diri.

"Ooooh... Baiklah." ucap Jongdae tidak peduli.

"Tapi Jongdae-ah, anehnya saat aku berada di kawasan rumah Jongin aku seperti pernah melewati tempat itu sebelumnya. Tapi aku lupa kapan."

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu." ucap Jongdae santai.

"Tidak. Aku memang pernah melewatinya. Hmm... Kapan ya? Ah! Aku tau! Pantas aku seperti pernah melewati jalanan di depan rumah Jongin. Aku sering mengantar Yura noona untuk syuting melewati rumah Jongin." terang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol itu punya banyak kakak. Kakak pertamanya, Park Chansung adalah aktor Korea yang terkenal hebat dalam beracting dan banyak memenangkan tropi sebagai best aktor. Kakak keduanya Park Yura adalah seorang pembawa berita di televisi yang terkenal karena selalu tampil cantik dan tegas dalam membawakan berita. Dan kakak terakhirnya, Park Seohyun adalah penyanyi solo yang terkenal seantero Korsel atau bahkan di dunia. Chanyeol jadi merasa tidak berguna jika melihat kesuksesan kakak-kakaknya itu, oleh sebab itu ia bertekad akan membangun grup bandnya lagi, dan membuat grup bandnya dikenal banyak orang. Dengan drummer yang tampan seperti dirinya, semua orang pasti akan melirik grup bandnya.

"Hey, Chen, kita harus bertekad untuk membuat grup band kita terkenal lagi seperti dulu." ucap Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" tanya Jongdae tidak mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya memberimu semangat." jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa renyah.

"Sudah menjadi motivator rupanya." balas Jongdae sekenanya.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok di sekolah. Aku harus belajar sejarah sekarang, kau tau kan soal ulangan semester negara kita ini sangat random? Sejarah negara China saja di jadikan pertanyaan dalam soal ulangan tahun lalu, aneh sekali." rutuk Chanyeol, ia memang selalu bingung kenapa soal ulangan di negara seperti Jepang, Korea, dan China itu selalu random, dan sebenarnya tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

"Tumben sekali kau peduli dengan belajar, ini pasti karena kau bergaul dengan Jongin." tebak Jongdae asal.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jongin. Baiklah Chendae sampai bertemu besok di sekolah." ucap Chanyeol merasa tidak bersalah sudah mengutak-atik nama indah Jongdae.

"Hey, hey, hey, jangan asal mengganti namaku eoh." balas Jongdae merasa tersinggung.

"Kenapa? Itu kan nama gabungan antara Chen dan Jongdae. Sudah ya, aku tidak mau berdebat lagi. Sampai jumpa."

"Ya-" Chanyeol langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Jongdae yang belum menyelesaikan kata-kata omelannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang, berpikir apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya esok hari.

**_Just Because The Eraser_**

Beberapa hari kemudian ulangan semester di SOPA pun berakhir. Chanyeol tersenyum lega terlepas dari semua beban pikirannya tentang belajar. Dan ini adalah hari terakhirnya duduk di sebelah Jongin, menjadi teman sebangku bagi namja manis yang saat ini tengah memasukkan peralatan ulangannya ke dalam tas. Chanyeol tidak menyangka duduk sebangku dengan Jongin itu, membuatnya mempunyai pengalaman yang belum pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Contohnya, saat hari hujan waktu itu, ia dan juga Jongin memakai jaketnya yang dijadikan sebagai payung 'dadakan' agar tidak kehujanan. Chanyeol juga merasa ia menjadi rajin belajar karena duduk di sebelah Jongin, ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ucapan Jongdae di telepon waktu itu memang benar, ia jadi termotivasi untuk belajar hanya karena Jongin.

"Jongin..." panggil Chanyeol pada Jongin, namja bersurai hitam itu langsung menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Ne hyung?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa besok kau ada acara?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada. Ada apa hyung?" Chanyeol berpikir kalau Jongin pasti lupa soal latihan band dengannya sehabis ulangan semester berakhir.

"Aku pernah bilang kan setelah ulangan selesai kita berlatih band?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba mengingatkan Jongin.

"Oooh iya. Lalu?"

"Kalau kau besok tidak ada kegiatan. Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk latihan band di rumahku."

"Be-besok?"

"Iya. Kau bisa tidak?" tanya Chanyeol harap-harap cemas.

"Mm... Ne, aku bisa." jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum. Sementara Chanyeol sudah bersorak 'Yes!' dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi jam sepuluh."

Jongin terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol yang akan menjemput dirinya.

"Menjemputku?"

"Ne, kau kan belum tau rumahku Jongin-ah."

Jongin ingin menolak dan ingin ke rumah Chanyeol menaiki bus saja, tapi benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol, ia kan tidak tau dimana rumah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hyung."

"Oh iya, sebelum ke rumahku kita akan pergi ke restoran Vivapolo dulu, itu restoran eommaku. Disana aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan sahabatku yang akan bergabung dalam band kita." jelas Chanyeol.

"Ne, arraseo." balas Jongin mengerti.

Sebelum pulang sekolah Chanyeol menghampiri Jongdae di kelas ujiannya di lantai dua.

"Hey brother!" teriak Chanyeol pada Jongdae yang sudah melenggang keluar kelas, Jongdae pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang setelah mendengar suara familiar milik Chanyeol.

"Tumben sekali kau menghampiriku. Biasanya saat selesai ujian kau langsung pulang ke rumah." sindir Jongdae. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mencibir tidak senang.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang? Kau tidak terima aku menghampirimu?" Jongdae memutar bola matanya sambil tersenyum tipis mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang terdengar kesal.

"Ani, ani. Jadi ada apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Jongdae heran.

"Aku ingin pulang bersamamu Jongdae-ah. Bolehkan? Bbuing-bbuing." tanya Chanyeol manja. Dan Jongdae bersumpah ia ingin muntah saat Chanyeol beraegyo di depannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, hentikan sikap sok imutmu itu. Aku mual melihatnya." Chanyeol langsung menampilkan cengiran khasnya pada Jongdae.

"Hehehe... Gomawo, aku tau kau pasti akan memberiku tumpangan pulang."

"Kenapa dengan mobilmu?" tanya Jongdae sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol.

"Dipakai oleh Seohyun noona keluar kota. Menyebalkan sekali kan? Ia bahkan tidak minta izin padaku. Kata oemma mobilnya rusak, jadi ia meminjam mobilku. Itu kan salahnya sendiri yang tidak mau merawat dengan baik mobilnya." omel Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Sudah cukup, aku sudah tau sekarang alasannya kenapa kau ingin ikut pulang bersamaku." ucap Jongdae berusaha menghentikan mulut besar Chanyeol.

"Hey, bagaimana? Kau sudah mengajak Sehun untuk bergabung ke grup band kita kan?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Sudah. Dan ia setuju untuk masuk ke grup band kita." jawab Jongdae dengan raut wajah datar.

"Benarkah? Wow! Ceritakan padaku bagaimana caramu mengajaknya bergabung dalam grup band kita Chen." ucap Chanyeol excited.

"Ya begitulah, aku bilang padanya '_Hey kau Oh Sehun, bergabunglah dalam grup bandku'_." balas Jongdae dengan santai.

"Bohong, mana mungkin kau bicara sekasar itu. Jika kau bicara sekasar itu, Sehun pasti tidak mau bergabung. Kau pasti memohon-mohon padanya, hubungan kalian kan tidak akur satu sama lain. Jadi jika dikasari seperti itu Sehun akan langsung menolaknya." tebak Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Buat apa aku memohon-mohon padanya. Harga diri dan martabatku akan jatuh jika seperti itu." bela Jongdae.

"Ah! Itu karena kau malu mengakuinya. Iya kan? Sudahlah Chen jangan bohong." desak Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Jika kau tidak percaya padaku, lebih baik kau pulang saja sendiri Chanyeol." ancam Jongdae yang sudah kesal dengan ejekan Chanyeol.

"Eh? Iya, iya, iya, maafkan aku. Aku percaya, aku percaya Chen-ah. Tolong berikan aku tumpangan pulang." Jongdae tersenyum puas jika ia dapat mengerjai balik sahabatnya yang jahil ini.

"Kau jahat sekali!" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kau yang mulai duluan Yeol." balas Jongdae sambil tertawa.

"Aiiish. Oh iya, besok kita mulai latihan di rumahku. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan Jongin, kita bertemu di Vivapolo dulu Chen. Aku datang bersama Jongin dan kau datang bersama Sehun ya, aku juga ingin mengenal si Oh Sehun itu."

"Apa?! Aku datang bersama Sehun?" tanya Jongdae tidak percaya.

"Iya, Sehun pasti belum tau dimana rumahku. Kau harus menjemputnya."

"Aku sendiri saja tidak tau dimana rumahnya."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Bodoh! Kau itu kan ketua ekskul jurnal, kau pasti punya data-data para anggota ekskul. Kau bisa melihatnya di formulir para siswa yang dulu mendaftar ekskul jurnal." maki Chanyeol pada Jongdae.

"Kau tau darimana? Dasar sok tau."

"Tentu saja aku tau. Kau lupa? Aku ini ketua tim basket sekolah kita?" Jongdae menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Baiklah, besok jam sepuluh ya." ucap Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Iya." jawab Jongdae setuju.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju tempat parkir sekolah sambil bersenda gurau layaknya pasangan sahabat pada umumnya.

**_Just Because The Eraser_**

Chanyeol dan Jongin tengah menunggu Chen dan juga Sehun datang ke Vivapolo. Jongin belum tau jika Sehun akan bergabung di grup band Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sendiri belum tau hingga sekarang jika Sehun itu adalah sahabat Jongin yang sering membuatnya merasa kesal (mungkin) karena terlalu dekat dengan Jongin.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin dari tadi, Jongin sekarang tengah menyedot jus melonnya dengan sedotan di gelasnya dan menurut Chanyeol itu cute. Jongin bukannya tidak tau jika Chanyeol memperhatikannya terus, ia hanya pura-pura tidak tau, ia bingung harus melakukan apa, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke etalase restoran milik ibu Chanyeol itu, memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sejak tadi.

"_Aduuuh, kenapa sih Chanyeol hyung memperhatikanku terus? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" _batin Jongin dalam hati.

"Jongin." panggil Chanyeol pada Jongin. Jantung Jongin terasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya saat Chanyeol memanggilnya. Jongin pun menolehkan kepalanya dengan perlahan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ne?" tanya Jongin pelan.

"Aku yakin kau akan punya banyak fans setelah grup band kita terkenal." jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin merasa bingung.

"Kenapa begitu hyung?"

"Karena kau adalah vokalis band termanis yang pernah mereka lihat." Jongin langsung menundukkan kepalanya, ia yakin sekali telinganya sekarang sudah memerah karena malu. Kenapa juga Chanyeol harus berkata seperti itu? Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat Jongin yang salah tingkah.

"Chanyeol!" saat Chanyeol masih fokus melihat Jongin, tiba-tiba suara Jongdae memanggilnya.

"Hey, Chen!" sahut Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangan pada Jongdae. Jongin juga sudah mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk untuk melihat Jongdae.

Chanyeol melihat ada seorang namja berjalan di belakang Jongdae. Dan ia sepertinya kenal dengan namja itu. Saat Jongdae sudah berjalan mendekat ke tempat duduk Chanyeol dan Jongin, Sehun kemudian berdiri di samping Jongdae.

"Sehun?" ucap Jongin tidak percaya. Sehun juga terlihat kaget bertemu dengan Jongin di Vivapolo.

"Jongin?"

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Jongdae yang tak kunjung di gubris oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

**_TBC_**

Annyeong~ Author kembali ... Maaf ya author baru apdet ni ff soalnya author frustasi (cieeee). Iya author frustasi bukan karena Baekyeon, bukaaan, author frustasi karena ranking author menurun (lebay bener thor -_-). But, author masih bersyukur masih dapet 10 besar Alhamdulillah Wasyukullah.

Author mah seneng-seneng aja kalo Baekhyun pacaran sama Taeyeon walau awalnya nggak rela, tapi kita kan hanya sebagai fans, buat author kalo idola author seneng, author sebagai fans juga seneng. Author sih nggak ngebiasin Baekhyun, cuma numpang nama aja pake nama Baekhyun. Kita doakan aja yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun, soalnya dia sekarang sudah menemukan Wendynya (tsaaah). Makasih yang selama ini sudah setia mereview ff author ^^

**Balasan Review Chap 3 JBTE**

**Kamong Jjong **

Jongin selalu malu-malu macan(?) dan Chanyeol selalu idiot -_- memang couple yang serasi. Hoho author juga mewaspadai itu, Baek bakal balik atau enggak. Author mau ganti laptop kalo kamu ngasih duit ke author chingu, nanti tinggal author bayarin ke tukang jualan laptop :v #jiaaaah kagak modal bener hidup. Iya terus tinggalin jejak ya chingu. Makasih sudah ngereview ^^

**afranabilah19**

Rahasia negara itu mah chingu, Baekhyun kembali atau enggak tunggu saja kelanjutannya. Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**HoMin 'El**

Author setuju! Yeolchen sama Sekai emang cocoknya sahabatan. Wkwkwk, iya angst max. Fighting! Makasih sudah ngereview ^^

**flamintsqueen**

Iya author juga kaget ternyata Chanyeol anak band dan berpacaran dengan Baekhyun! Wow! Super sekali! Nggak tau deh author, entar suaranya Jongin kayak gimana. Cieee Chanyeol yang udah mup on. Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**xxchancimit**

Jongin emang uke yang pemalu, author aja pernah bayangin gimana reaksi Jongin kalo malam pertama sama Chanyeol #Saolooooh author, insaf, insaf, udah mau puasa woy! QAQ Kalo bisa sih author mau meng-cancel penerbangannya si Baekhyun kalo dia mau balik ke Korea. Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**raniazzara**

Hunkai hanya bersahabat disini, tapi Chanyeol-nya bakal sedikit cemburu kayaknya. Perasaan author nggak ada ngeluarin anjingnya Jongin disini **._. **Wow! Yang panjang-panjang?! Author juga suka yang panjang-panjang(?) Jangan ambigu dulu, maksud author kayak gery pasta yang panjang coklatnya. Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**baozibaobei **

Maaf banget ya chingu author nggak apdet kilat. Maybe, mereka adalah salah satu pairing disini. Makasih ya sudah ngreview ^^

**WindiKaiggamjong**

Annyeong~ Iya, selamat membaca ff author yang tijel ini deh chingu. Wkwkwk, makasih. Iya, pasti bakalan dilanjut kok :D . Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**SehunBubbleTea1294**

Karma itu pasti berlaku, Chanyeol-nya aja yang nggak percayaan. Iya nih si Chen dendam bener sama si Sehun, entar author ceramahin si Chen deh, bentar lagi kan puasa, dosa kalo saling mendendam (tsaaah). Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**Jongin48**

Entar author buat klimaksnya yang seru deh kalo gitu. Hmm ... Ada nggak ya? Author juga bingung, soalnya couple hunchen itu random banget. Iya, pasti dilanjut. Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**askasufa**

Iya posisi Chanyeol di drummer chingu. Entahlah, author bingung dengan dua orang itu, maunya di gimanain, author mumet pisan. Iya, semangat! Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**

Iya author maaf kan kamu chingu, Allah aja Maha Pemaaf , masa author nggak maafin (eaaa). Favorite author juga kalo gitu :D. Makasih ya sudah ngereview.

**putrifibrianti96**

Insyallah ya chingu, author bakal coba memunculkan orang ketiga. Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**ardian ****aiyul**

Mungkin Baek bakal jadi orang ketiganya. Usul yang bisa diterima chingu. Yap, semangat! Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**Guest**

Iya tunggu kelanjutannya ya :D. Makasih sudah ngereview ^^

**m****omo**

Iya, pasti dilanjut chingu. Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**liaoktavianijoaseo**

Hohoho iya pasti dilanjut. Tos dulu kita sebagai Kai uke shipper :D. Iya, author ra popo, author lebih seneng kalo kamu ngereview chingu. Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Too Close

**Just Because The Eraser Chapter 5**

* * *

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Jongdae yang tak kunjung di gubris oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

"Iya." jawab Sehun kemudian.

Chanyeol baru tau jika pria yang ada di samping Jongdae itu bernama Sehun. Nama yang padahal begitu akrab di telinganya, karena Jongdae terus menceritakan pria itu saat ia sedang ada masalah dengan ekskul jurnal. Dan Sehun ternyata adalah pria yang sering 'berkunjung' ke depan kelas ujiannya hanya untuk memanggil Jongin dan mengajaknya pergi entah kemana.

"Em... Kau teman Jongin yang sering bersamanya itu kan?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian, setelah cukup lama melamunkan Sehun, atau malah melamunkan hubungan antara Sehun dan Jongin.

"I-iya sunbaenim." jawab Sehun gugup.

Chanyeol kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun, bermaksud mengajak berkenalan.

"Park Chanyeol. Panggil saja Chanyeol 'hyung'." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun." balas Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol pun melepaskan jabatan tangannya pada Sehun. Ia melihat Jongin, oh iya Jongin belum berkenalan dengan Jongdae. Dan sepertinya Jongin membutuhkan bantuan untuk dikenalkan pada Jongdae. Karena Chanyeol merasa Jongin ini tipe orang yang pemalu.

"Oh iya, Jongin ini sahabatku Jongdae. Jongdae ini Jongin."

"Jongdae, kau bisa memanggilku Chen, kurasa itu lebih mudah." ucap Jongdae memperkenalkan diri pada Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Jongdae.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin. Senang berkenalan denganmu sunbaenim." ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum. Jongdae sedikit tersentak kaget begitu tangannya menyentuh telapak tangan Jongin, lembut, pikirnya. Sama seperti kesan pertama Chanyeol saat menjabat tangan Jongin.

"Ah tidak usah formal begitu. Panggil saja aku Jongdae atau Chen."

Jongin tersenyum, lalu menjawab.

"Chen hyung saja."

Mereka berempat pun duduk di tempat yang sudah di pesan oleh Chanyeol.

"Jadi begini, kalian berdua pasti bingung kenapa aku dan juga Chen meminta kalian untuk masuk ke dalam grup band kami? Alasannya karena kami berdua ingin membangun grup band kami lagi yang sempat tenar di sekolah saat kami masih kelas sepuluh." jelas Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergantian. Sehun dan Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Dan kulihat kalian berdua punya bakat dalam dunia musik. Aku pernah mendengar suaramu saat bernyanyi Jongin, dan kurasa suaramu bagus, kau cocok menjadi seorang vokalis band. Dan aku sering mendengar cerita dari Chen, jika kau sering membawa gitar dan memainkannya saat ekskul Sehun." Chanyeol sedikit melirik ke arah Jongdae yang tiba-tiba men-death glarenya.

Oke, ia bukannya kelepasan bicara tentang kebiasaan Jongdae yang sering menceritakan Sehun, ia memang sengaja agar Sehun tau tujuannya memasukkan pria itu kedalam grup bandnya. Sementara Sehun, langsung menoleh pada Chen yang langsung merubah mimik wajahnya sedatar mungkin. Chanyeol dibuat terkekeh melihat hal itu.

"Jadi aku rasa kau cocok menjadi seorang gitaris." lanjut Chanyeol.

Mereka berempat pun akhirnya pergi ke rumah Chanyeol. Sehun tidak lagi satu mobil dengan Jongdae. Chanyeol menawarinya untuk ikut dengan Jongdae atau ikut dengan dirinya. Dan dengan cepat Sehun langsung memilih ikut dengan Chanyeol. Jongdae benar-benar kesal melihat tingkah Sehun, Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil. Sehun tidak pernah membahas apapun yang berkaitan tentang Jongdae pada Jongin. Jadi Jongin hanya diam saja, karena ia tidak tau apa-apa.

Jongin dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan di kursi belakang padahal awalnya saat Jongin pergi ke Vivapolo dengan Chanyeol ia duduk di depan, di samping Chanyeol. Tapi, sekarang ia lebih memilih duduk di samping sahabatnya.

"Jongin, jadi kau satu band denganku? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" bisik Sehun sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak tau Sehun. Lagipula, kau tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau Chanyeol hyung merekrutmu sebagai gitaris bandnya." bisik Jongin sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sama seperti Sehun.

Chanyeol melihat dari kaca mobil, kedua pria yang masih duduk di kelas sebelas SMA itu sedang berbisik-bisik.

"Kalian tidak perlu bisik-bisik seperti itu, jika yang kalian bicarakan bukan hal yang rahasia." ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun dan Jongin kaget.

"Eng... Sepertinya ini rahasia." jawab Sehun.

"Oh baiklah." ucap Chanyeol berusaha acuh.

"Aku tidak tau jika Chen hyung satu band dengan Chanyeol hyung." bisik Sehun lagi.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau apa-apa tentang Chen hyung sebelumnya, kau tidak pernah cerita padaku, Chen hyung itu siapa." balas Jongin masih dengan berbisik.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, Sehun bilang yang mereka bicarakan itu adalah hal yang rahasia. Sementara, walaupun sudah berbisik Chanyeol masih dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Jadi, apa itu masih bisa disebut rahasia?

"Jongin, aku tidak pernah memberitahu padamu tentang Chen hyung. Karena kupikir kau pasti sudah mengenalnya. Hellooo, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Chanyeol hyung dan juga Chen hyung? Seluruh siswa di sekolah kenal mereka, mereka itu populer."

"Ya sudahlah kita bahas saja masalah ini besok saat di sekolah."

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya saling berdiam diri.

"Kalian berdua sepertinya dekat sekali ya." ucap Chanyeol kemudian, menghilangkan kesunyian yang mulai menyeruak di dalam mobil.

"Itu karena kami bersahabat." balas Sehun.

"Kalian sudah bersahabat sejak kapan?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Hyung ingin aku atau Sehun yang menjawab?" tanya Jongin dengan polosnya dan Chanyeol dibuat terkekeh oleh pertanyaan Jongin itu.

"Terserah saja." jawab Chanyeol masih fokus menyetir mobil.

"Sejak SD." jawab Jongin kemudian.

"Benarkah? Berarti kalian sama sepertiku dan juga Chen, kami juga bersahabat sejak SD." Chanyeol sengaja memanggil Jongdae menggunakan nama kecilnya karena Sehun dan Jongin memanggil Jongdae dengan nama Chen.

"Wah berarti kita sama hyung." ucap Sehun, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa Sehun ternyata bukan orang yang menyebalkan seperti yang sering diceritakan oleh Jongdae.

"Pantas saja mereka sama-sama populer. Mereka sudah bersama sejak SD." bisik Sehun lagi. Diam-diam Jongin melihat dari kaca mobil Chanyeol tengah melihat Sehun yang berbisik-bisik dengannya.

"Sehun, berhentilah berbisik-bisik. Chanyeol hyung melihat kita. Bagaimana jika ia mengira kita membicarakan hal yang buruk tentangnya?" ucap Jongin masih berbisik.

Sehun langsung diam, ia pun mencari kesibukkan lain dengan cara melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari kaca jendela mobil. Sedangkan Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya dibuat tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Sehun dan Jongin. Tak lama mereka akhirnya sampai di kediaman keluarga Park. Seorang satpam kemudian membuka pintu gerbang megah yang membentengi rumah Chanyeol. Sehun dan Jongin dibuat terperangah melihat kemegahan rumah Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk." ajak Chanyeol saat melihat Jongin dan Sehun hanya terdiam di depan pintu rumahnya. Sementara Jongdae sudah masuk duluan, padahal sang pemilik rumah masih ada di ambang pintu menunggu Jongin dan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"I-iya hyung." jawab Sehun lalu menggandeng tangan Jongin untuk masuk bersama-sama ke dalam rumah Chanyeol.

Tak sengaja Chanyeol melihat tautan tangan Sehun pada tangan Jongin, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit risih untuk melihatnya. Hey, kenapa memangnya? Mereka kan sahabat? Chanyeol langsung membuang jauh-jauh perasaan risihnya itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke studio musik noona ku." Chanyeol pun berjalan ke studio musik milik Seohyun yang berada di lantai dua, Sehun dan Jongin hanya mengekor di belakangnya. Jongdae mungkin sudah sampai duluan disana.

"Kita akan berlatih disini setiap minggunya." Jongdae hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tapi apa tidak merepotkan jika kami kesini setiap minggunya hyung?" tanya Sehun bimbang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol itu punya banyak pembantu dirumahnya." jawab Jongdae. Sehun mencibir, yang ia tanya kan Chanyeol, tapi yang menjawab malah Jongdae.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai latihan. Sebaiknya kita mulai saja dengan lagu cn blue love light. Kau bisa memainkannya kan Chen?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongdae yang sudah memegang tuts-tuts keyboard dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"Semua lagu aku bisa." jawab Jongdae dengan senyum 'camel' nya. Sehun hanya mencibir mendengar jawaban Jongdae.

"Sehun kau bisa kan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Bisa hyung." jawab Sehun dengan rendah hati.

"Jongin, kau bisa menyanyikan lagu itu?" kini giliran Jongin yang ditanya oleh Chanyeol.

"Mm... Bisa hyung. Tapi maaf kalau suaraku tidak sebagus Younghwa dan Jonghyun." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Gwenchana. Kau harus percaya diri dengan suaramu." jawab Chanyeol. Jongin merasa kegugupannya sedikit menghilang setelah Chanyeol memberinya semangat.

"Baiklah, kita mulai setelah aku menghitung mundur dari tiga ne?"

"Tunggu dulu hyung bagaimana dengan bagian rapnya?" tanya Jongin. Chanyeol berpikir sebentar, benar juga, Jongin pasti lelah jika harus melakukan rap sekaligus menyanyi.

"Sehun, kau bisa melakukan rap tidak?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"A-aku? Bisa, tapi suaraku tidak sebagus Jongin, hyung." jawab Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita kan baru belajar." balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menghitung mundur dari tiga." sahut Chanyeol.

"Tiga, dua, satu."

Jongdae, Chanyeol, dan Sehun pun mulai memainkan alat musik mereka masing-masing. Jongin juga mulai menyanyikan lagi cn blue berjudul love light itu.

(Jongin)_ Geuh del bo myun ul gool ee bbal geh jigo  
Geuh del bo myun ga seum ee doogeun doogeun  
Ah ee chuh lum soo joob geh mal hago  
Geuh del bo myun gwen siri oo seum ee na  
Babo chuh rum ja ggoo man geuh leh  
Ama neh geh sarang ee on gut gatah_

(Sehun)_Geuh deh neun neh ma eum sok eh president  
Neh ga seum eh byul soo noh ji  
I'm genie for you girl  
Neh soom eul mut geh haji  
Geuh deh ga won ha neun gun da  
Nuh reul sarang ha ni gga  
Neh sarang eh ee yoo neun ub jan ah you know_

Jongin menyanyi dengan senyuman, ia memperlihatkan senyumannya pada Sehun yang sudah membantunya melakukan rap, pada Jongdae yang dengan santai memainkan keyboardnya, dan yang terakhir pada Chanyeol yang sedang menabuh drumnya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa tentram melihat senyuman Jongin itu.

(Jongin) _Geuh del leul sarang heyo lovely (lovely)  
Doo noon eul gam ah bwado geuh deh bo yuh yo  
Ee luh geh bara bogo  
Bara bwado noon ee boo shuh yo  
Geuh den nah eh sarang beet_

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan dengan keras.

"Bagus! Bagus! Kerja yang bagus untuk pertemuan pertama latihan kita."

Jongin, Sehun, dan Jongdae ikut bertepuk tangan setelah sebelumnya bingung karena melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan. Mereka tertawa puas dengan hasil latihan mereka.

**_Just Because The Eraser_**

Sehun dan Jongin tengah asyik melihat majalah Chanyeol yang berisi kumpulan macam-macam drum, gitar, dan keyboard. Mereka tertawa bersama-sama, Chanyeol hanya melihat kedekatan dua sahabat itu sambil memangku gitar Jongdae dan memainkannya. Entah kenapa ia kesal sendiri meihat kedekatan Jongin dan Sehun. Hingga tak sengaja...

'TAAKK'

"YEOLLOOOOOO! MY PRECIOUS GUITAAAR!" teriak Jongdae yang berada di sampingnya.

Yap! Chanyeol memutuskan salah satu senar gitar milik Jongdae. Chanyeol langsung melihat gitar Jongdae. Jongdae buru-buru merebutnya dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Oh Tuhaaan, senar gitarkuuuu!" teriak Jongdae frustasi.

"Eh? Chen maaf, sungguh aku tidak sengaja memutuskannya." ucap Chanyeol meminta maaf.

Jongin dan Sehun langsung menoleh bersamaan ke arah Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Jongdae berubah menatap tajam Chanyeol, tapi tiba-tiba matanya menjadi sayu seperti orang yang ingin menangis.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau rusak gitarku hah?!" rengek Jongdae.

"Aku tidak tau! Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya!" bela Chanyeol.

"Huaaaa my guitaaaar! Gitar ini punya banyak sejarah eoh! Dan sekarang kau merusak senarnya." rutuk Jongdae sambil memeluk gitar malangnya. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Oh ayolah, senar gitarnya juga pernah putus dan itu adalah gitar pertamanya pemberian dari ayahnya Park Hyukjae saat ia masih SMP, tapi Chanyeol biasa saja. Gitarnya juga tak kalah berharga dari milik Jongdae. Lagipula, gitar itu bisa diganti senarnya. Jongin dan Sehun langsung tertawa melihat Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang bertengkar gara-gara gitar. Chanyeol reflek melihat Jongin dan Sehun, ia tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkukya yang tidak gatal karena ditertawakan oleh Jongin.

"Maaf Chen. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku akan membayar biaya perbaikannya. Lagipula semua senar gitar juga pernah putus, bukan cuma milikmu saja."

"Tapi gitar ini adalah gitar yang kugunakan untuk menembak Minseok menjadi kekasihkuuuu. Dan sekarang kami sudah putus, kami sudah lama putus. Gitar ini berharga sekali bagiku."

Sehun dan Jongin baru tau jika Jongdae pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Dan mereka berdua tau siapa Minseok. Minseok adalah siswa kelas 11-2 yang bersebelahan dengan kelas mereka, kelas 11-1. Memang kalau dilihat-lihat Minseok itu cute, sedikit berkelebihan berat badan, siswa yang tergolong pintar seperti Jongin, dan juga baik hati. Pantas saja Jongdae sampai sebegitu hebohnya saat senar gitarnya putus.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang.

"Itu bisa diperbaiki. Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat senar gitar putus saja. Aku juga tidak yakin senar gitarmu itu awet, pasti senar gitarmu itu juga pernah putus. Tapi kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan." ucap Chanyeol sambil bersedekap.

"Iya, memang senar gitar ini pernah putus. Tapi senarnya putus saat aku masih berpacaran dengan Minseok." tegas Jongdae.

"Sudahlah, dia itu masa lalumu. Lagipula aku akan membayar biaya perbaikannya. Jangan begitu, tolong maafkan aku." ucap Chanyeol dengan tulus.

"...Baiklah." jawab Jongdae pasrah.

Chanyeol langsung merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu sembari tersenyum cerah pada Jongdae. Jongdae hanya membalas kecil senyuman Chanyeol.

Jongin tersenyum melihatnya. Chanyeol buru-buru melepas tangannya yang bertengger di pundak Jongdae.

"Chanyeol hyung. Setiap band kan punya nama. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita namai band kita?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Nama? Hm... Benar juga, ayo kita berembuk memutuskan nama band kita." sahut Chanyeol setuju.

"Tunggu." ucap Jongdae menginterupsi.

"Kenapa Chen?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku belum makan sejak tadi. Aku lapar. Jika aku lapar, aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih." Sehun kembali mencibir Jongdae yang menurutnya terlalu percaya diri itu. _Siapa juga yang membutuhkan idenya_, pikir Sehun.

Memang sejak tadi mereka berempat belum makan. Saat di Vivapolo pun mereka hanya minum dan memakan cup cakes.

"Baiklah, pergi saja ke kedai makanan, super market, atau apapun itu. Sekalian belikan untuk kami bertiga, karena kami belum makan." jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa?! Memangnya di rumahmu tidak ada makanan?" tanya Jongdae kaget.

"Tidak ada. Para pembantuku pulang ke kampung halaman mereka masing-masing. Kita kan sebentar lagi libur semester, jadi mereka semua pulang." jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku yang membeli makanan?" tanya Jongdae tidak terima.

"Itu karena kau yang membahas masalah makanan duluan." respon Chanyeol.

"Tapi, masa aku sendiri yang membeli makanan?"

"Kalau begitu ajak Sehun saja. Sehun kau ikut Jongdae membeli makanan ya?"

Mata Jongdae membulat tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan, begitu juga dengan Sehun.

"Apa?! Kenapa aku harus pergi bersamanya?"

"Aku tau, kau dan Sehun tidak akur. Kita satu band, kita harus akrab satu sama lain. Mungkin dengan kalian sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, lama-kelamaan kalian bisa akrab nantinya." jawab Chanyeol bijaksana.

"Tapi hyung-" Sehun ingin mengelak, tapi Jongdae buru-buru menghampirinya dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu!" Sehun benar-benar shock, karena Jongdae menerima tanggapan Chanyeol. Dan dengan seenaknya menarik tangannya keluar menuju pintu studio rekaman milik keluarga Park.

"Aku akan mengganti semua uangmu!" teriak Chanyeol.

Oke, sekarang dirinya hanya berdua dengan Jongin. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasa suasana menjadi canggung. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Jongin, hanya itu mungkin yang Chanyeol bisa lakukan untuk menetralisir hawa kecanggungan di ruangan studio.

"Ngomong-ngomong suaramu lembut sekali Jongin. Pas sekali untuk di jadikan nyanyian pengantar tidur bagi para penderita insomnia." puji Chanyeol. Jongin tersenyum malu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ah, tidak hyung. Suara ku biasa saja." ucap Jongin merendah.

"Sungguh, suaramu sangat jernih dan merdu."

Jongin rasanya ingin memakai masker saja jika berbicara dengan Chanyeol, ia sudah merasa pipinya pasti kini bersemu merah karena Chanyeol terus memujinya.

"Kau juga hebat hyung bermain drum. Keren!"

Kesenangan di hati Chanyeol langsung membuncah begitu mendengar kata-kata pujian dari bibir Jongin untuk dirinya, iya untuk dirinya.

"Aku memang keren."

Berbeda dengan Jongin, Chanyeol justru menanggapi pujian Jongin dengan percaya diri. Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata berbasis tinggi selangit itu dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku juga ingin, bisa memainkan alat musik walau cuma satu." ucap Jongin yang duduk di sofa yang tersedia di studio.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta pada Sehun untuk mengajarimu bermain gitar? Menurutku gitar adalah alat musik yang paling mudah dipelajari." tanya Chanyeol yang juga duduk di sofa, disamping Jongin.

"Benarkah? Ku rasa bermain gitar cukup sulit untuk di pelajari. Aku pernah meminta Sehun untuk mengajariku, tapi dia menolaknya, karena dia bilang dia belum mahir bermain gitar. Sehun itu baru bisa bermain gitar tujuh bulan terakhir ini hyung."

"Iya, gitar itu mudah. Oooh jadi begitu, kupikir ia sudah lama bisa memainkan gitar."

"Apa hyung bisa bermain gitar?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Aku bisa bermain drum, piano, keyboard, bass, gitar, djembe, dan ukulele." padahal kan Jongin hanya bertanya apakah Chanyeol bisa bermain gitar. Tapi Chanyeol justru melebih-lebihkan jawabannya. Dasar Chanyeol.

"Wah, banyak sekali hyung. Aku juga ingin bisa memainkan alat musik sepertimu." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut mendengar pujian dari Jongin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau kuajari bermain gitar?" tawar Chanyeol.

Mulut Jongin sedikit menganga karena terkejut mendapat tawaran dari Chanyeol, bahwa namja itu ingin mengajarinya bermain gitar.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi kau mau tidak?"

"Ne." jawab Jongin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

Chanyeol langsung mengambil dua gitar yang ada di sudut ruangan. Ia kemudian memberikan gitar itu pada Jongin.

"Lihat aku baik-baik ne?" Chanyeol pun duduk lagi di sofa dan memangku gitarnya dan memegang senar-senar gitar dengan jari-jemarinya.

"Kita coba untuk memainkan lagu cn blue love light seperti yang tadi Sehun mainkan." jelas Chanyeol. Jongin hanya mengangguk setuju.

Chanyeol mulai memetik senar-senar gitarnya, dengan jari-jari tangan kirinya yang menekan senar-senar gitarnya, menciptakan chord-chord lagu love light. Ia memainkannya sebentar, dan memindahkan jari-jari tangan kirinya dengan sangat pelan agar Jongin bisa mengikutinya.

"Coba kau mainkan Jongin-ah."

Jongin mengangguk dan mulai memetik senar-senar gitarnya, berusaha memainkannya semirip Chanyeol.

"Hm... Cukup bagus untuk awal permulaan. Sekarang baris lagu berikutnya, nadanya seperti ini."

Chanyeol memainkan lagi gitarnya dengan sangat lambat.

"Nah, coba mainkan."

Jongin mulai memainkan gitarnya lagi. Kali ini nadanya terdengar berbeda dari yang sudah di contohkan di telinga Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol lihat Jongin belum terlalu benar memegang senar-senar gitarnya.

"Hm... Sepertinya cara memegang gitarmu salah Jongin." Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri naik ke sofa.

Jongin terkejut begitu Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang, dada Chanyeol menempel tepat di punggung Jongin. Telapak tangan kiri namja yang lebih tua darinya itu menindih punggung telapak tangan kiri Jongin. Sementara tangan kanan Chanyeol memegang tangan kanan Jongin yang akan menuntunnya untuk memetik senar gitarnya.

"Begini caranya." bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Jongin. Membuat bulu kuduk Jongin merinding, Jongin sempat sekilas memejamkan matanya dengan erat karena sensasi geli yang ditimbulkan oleh nafas Chanyeol di sekitar tengkuk dan daun telinganya. (Njiiiir ini kenapa author berasa kayak ngetik ff NC coba -_-) *ah ganggu aja thor* /dorong ke sumur/.

Saat Jongin dan Chanyeol dalam posisi yang seperti itu.

Sehun dan Jongdae datang.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE- APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" tanya Jongdae shock. Hingga mulutnya dan mulut Sehun menganga lebar.

**_TBC_**

Annyeong, akhirnya apdet juga ni ff TT_TT Author nggak mau banyak cing cong. Udah gitu aja. Makasih yang sudah setia mereview ff saya TT_TT

**Balasan Review Chapter 4**** JBTE**

**Kamong Jjong**

Author mah sudah lihat si Jongin yang tersipu. Iya bisa aja sih author bikin Baekki balik, tapi author masih ragu entar dia nagih sendal jepit yang author colong kemarin waktu dia teraweh di mesjid lagi **:v **Lah? Situ siapanya Jongin? Kok pake di beri uang bulanan segala? (Author polos, author nggak tau apa-apa, tolong beri tau authooooor) *lebay thor*

**ardian aiyul**

Wah author juga bingung mau jadiin Hunchen itu sebagai pairing atau nggak di ff ini, author wes mumet -_- . Oke sip dah, soalnya author juga cinta banget sama ni couple x_x

**baozibaobei**

Mereka kayaknya nggak bisa disebut double date deh chingu, Chenhun aja nggak akur-akur **:/ **. Iya bentar lagi author buat mereka rebanaan(?) -coret- Ngeband maksudnya **._.**

**sisca lee**

Wkwkwk, makasih chingu. Maunya dibuat angst max, tapi nggak mau yang terlalu lebay kayak sinetron indonesia -_- . Iya, semangat!

**afranabilah19**

Cieee yang gombalannya tembus 100% (ini kok berasa kayak togel **._.**). Untung author nggak buat Chanyeol sampe mimisan waktu lihat wajah Jongin yang manis kayak di komik-komik Jepang -_- Duh unyu banget itu pasti kayak marmut :D

**flamintsqueen**

Yey! Author juga seneng mereka satu band :") Iya author bakal buat Hunkai semakin dekat, supaya Chan cemburu. Iya chingu, dia baru tau, author juga bingung kemane aje coba si Chanyeol sampe baru nyadar sekarang -_-

**xxchancimit**

Wkwkwk, iya Kai mah udah jadi istri yang sakinah, mawadah, warahmah buat Chanyeol :D (loh?). Sabar yah, author aja juga sudah nggak sabar lihat mereka pacaran *_* #author pingsan berbuih. Iya pasti dilanjut ^^

**Jongin48**

Author pernah baca dimana gitu hunkai couple emang punya banyak shipper di indo. Iya, Insyallah author buat Sehun suka, tapi author nggak janji, soalnya author sudah nyiapin orang ketiga diantara chankai (tsaaah). Oke, pasti dilanjut ^^

**adilia taruni 7**

Iya, author berasa kejem banget dah sama Chen TT_TT Tapi mau gimana lagi? Sifat Chen yang kalem itu emang pantes buat di bully /diamuk massa Sparks/ Biarpun dia emang nggak lebih kalem dari Lay -_- Iya udah mulai bersemi tuh cintanya. Iya pasti dilanjut ^^

**GaemCloud**

Author aja sampe cengo karna tegang lihat pertemuan antara Sehun dan Chanyeol yang saling menatap dengan tatapan penuh rasa cemburu dan penuh rasa curiga (eaeaea). Iya, tunggu next chapnya ya ^^

**aldi lovey dovey**

Emang apa salah author?! Jiaaah jangan demo depan rumah author napa -_- Bisa-bisa tetangga author pada ngerumunin rumah author, entar dikiranya author itu Minho yang lagi kabur ke Indo **._. ***krik krik krik krik*

**askasufa**

Iya lambat bener nyadarnya tu bocah dua -_- Bang Jongdae emang manis, baik hati, dan suka menebar koyok (author jadi ke inget EST ep 10 deh **._.**). Wah kamu jeli juga chingu, sebenernya ada hubungannya tuh nanti sama chap-chap selanjutnya, kekeke (ketawa nista bareng Sehun -_-). Iya, ganbatte!

**Guest**

Iya pasti dilanjut. Tunggu next chapnya ya :D Ganbarisuuu!

**lordcamui**

Hm ... Bau-baunya badan author yang belum mandi -coret- Hunchen couple bakal jadi pairing nih kayaknya. Oke deh ^^

**Keepbeef Chicken Chubu **

Dan Chen gencar juga menjadi obat nyamuk -_-

**liaoctaviani joaseo**

Hohoho makasih chingu. Iya, sayangnya dia sudah jadi milik Chanyeol. Iya, tunggu next chapternya ya :)

**deerLu200490**

Hmm ... Orang keempat ya? Iya nanti author usahain dengan sekuat tenaga hingga titik darah penghabisan (jiaaah, ini malah bawa-bawa pkn lagi **._.**). Tapi author nggak janji Kris yang bakal jadi orang keempatnya. Wkwkwk, author tau arti lagu peterpan, iya bener setuju dah chingu, tapi masalahnya tinker bell nya Baekhyun itu bukan cuma satu tapi banyak TT_TT

**raniazzara**

Iya dia bukan happy virus lagi tapi smart virus(?). Nggak tau chingu **._. **, itu juga author nggak tau **._. , **apalagi itu author juga nggak tau** ._. **(thor apa yang lo tau -_-). Mudahan aja bisa apdet kilat :D

**Sekali lagi makasih yang sudah ngereview :D**


	6. Chapter 6 : Beagle

**Just Because The Eraser Chapter 6**

* * *

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE- APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" tanya Jongdae shock. Hingga mulutnya dan mulut Sehun menganga lebar.

Chanyeol dan Jongin terkejut melihat kedatangan Jongdae dan juga Sehun. Chanyeol cepat-cepat melepaskan 'back hug' nya pada Jongin. Ia lalu segera turun dari sofa dan duduk manis di samping Jongin.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku hanya mengajari Jongin bermain gitar. Apa aku salah?" tanya Chanyeol santai.

Jongdae hanya diam saja, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Jongin. Sambil memegang sekujur tubuh Jongin dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Jongin? Apa saja yang dilakukan si mesum ini saat kami pergi?" tanya Jongdae. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa tadi kata Jongdae? Si mesum?

Chanyeol langsung menjitak kepala Jongdae yang saat ini bersimpuh di depan Jongin.

"Aw! Sakit bodoh!" teriak Jongdae sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau pikir aku ini laki-laki hidung belang?! Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Jongin!" ucap Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Iya hyung. Chanyeol hyung hanya mengajariku bermain gitar." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul pada Jongdae begitu Jongin membelanya.

"Eng... Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu sekarang sambil mendiskusikan nama band kita?" tanya Sehun memecahkan ketegangan antara Jongdae dan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, ide yang bagus! Kita mendiskusikannya di kamarku saja." ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan dengan semangat keluar studio musik kakaknya.

Jongdae dan Jongin langsung berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Sementara Sehun berjalan paling akhir karena harus bersusah payah membawa bungkus makanan yang ia beli dengan Jongdae.

"_Dasar tidak tau diri semua! Kenapa harus aku yang membawa semua bungkus makanan ini?!" _rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

"Sampai! Ini kamarku. Ayo masuk." ajak Chanyeol sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya.

Mereka berempat pun masuk ke dalam kamar. Jongin melihat banyak sekali poster-poster gitaris band terkenal seperti Keith Richards di dinding kamar Chanyeol. Jongin serasa seperti di kamarnya sendiri begitu masuk ke kamar Chanyeol, karena ternyata kamar Chanyeol juga rapi seperti kamarnya.

"Jongin, jangan diam saja disitu. Ayo kita makan."

Jongin melihat Jongdae, Sehun, dan Chanyeol sudah duduk di karpet. Di depan mereka sudah terjejer makanan yang di beli oleh Sehun dan Jongdae. Jongin terlalu takjub dengan kamar Chanyeol hingga tidak sadar jika yang lain sudah menunggunya bergabung untuk makan. Mereka berempat mulai berembuk sambil memakan makanan mereka.

"Jadi, ada yang punya ide, akan menamakan band kita seperti apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Semua langsung terdiam, mungkin diam sambil berpikir.

" ...Bagaimana kalau kita menamai band kita dengan... Supercell?" usul Sehun.

"Supercell? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama band yang seperti itu. Bukannya itu nama salah satu grup band asal Jepang?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Hehehe, iya hyung." jawab Sehun polos.

"Nama yang bagus Sehun-ah. Tapi nama itu sudah dipakai oleh grup band terkenal dari Jepang itu." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menghargai usaha Sehun untuk memberi nama band mereka.

"Baiklah hyung, aku mengerti." Sehun pun membalas senyuman Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita namai band kita dengan Heavy Noise?" ucap Jongdae sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke udara.

"Heavy Noise? Terdengar seperti nama untuk sebuah band yang urak-urakkan." benar juga kata Chanyeol, nama band itu akan cocok dipakai jika personelnya adalah orang-orang berisik seperti Jongdae dan Chanyeol.

"Aku suka lebah." ucap Jongin. Chanyeol langsung menatap Jongin bingung, begitu juga dengan Jongdae dan Sehun.

"Lalu kau ingin menamai band kita dengan Bee, begitu?" tebak Sehun.

"Tidak, aku ingin mencari sisi lain dari lebah untuk di jadikan sebagai nama grup band kita." jawab Jongin.

"Aku suka dengan sifat lebah yang pekerja keras." lanjutnya.

"Lalu kau ingin nama seperti apa Jongin? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa kau mengait-ngaitkan nama grup band kita dengan lebah." sahut Jongdae.

"Aku juga tidak tau sebenarnya hyung. Aku senang saja melihat lebah, dan sarangnya yang berbentuk exogonal. Aku ingin nama band kita berkaitan dengan lebah, aku ingin orang-orang mencitrakan band kita sebagai band yang pekerja keras seperti halnya lebah." jelas Jongin sambil tersenyum pada Jongdae.

"Exogonal?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, nama lain dari segienam." jawab Jongin.

"Exogonal... Exogonal... Go-nal? Ah tidak! Xogo? Ah tidak juga!" Chanyeol bergumam sendiri memikirkan nama band yang ingin ia bentuk dari kata Exogonal.

"EXO! Bagaimana jika kita menamai band kita dengan EXO?" ucap Sehun excited.

"EXO? Kurasa itu bagus. Berbeda dari yang lain." Sehun tidak percaya Jongdae menyetujui idenya itu, biasanya Jongdae tidak akan mengambil pendapatnya ketika anak-anak ekskul jurnal mengadakan rapat.

"Yap! Benar! EXO, nama yang keren." sahut Chanyeol.

"Jadi bagaimana? Yang setuju nama band kita EXO, tumpukkanlah tangan kalian di atas tanganku."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Berharap semuanya saling menumpukkan tangan, tanda setuju dengan nama band mereka EXO. Jongin yang suka lebah tentu menumpukkan tangannya terlebih dulu di atas tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum begitu telapak tangan Jongin yang lembut menyentuh punggung telapak tangannya. Jongin juga tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Sehun ikut menyusul, menumpukkan tangannya di atas tangan Jongin. Ketiganya langsung menoleh ke arah Jongdae yang sedang bersedekap. Jongdae jadi salah tingkah ditatap seperti ini oleh Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun.

"Wae? Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Namun, Chankaihun tetap menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baiklaaaah. Tentu saja aku setuju." Jongdae langsung menumpukkan tangannya di atas tangan Sehun.

Mereka berempat saling menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum.

"EXOOO!" sorak mereka sambil mengangkat tangan yang mereka tumpuk ke udara.

Chanyeol, Jongin, Jongdae, dan Sehun pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Sebentar ya aku akan ambilkan kalian minum." ucap Chanyeol yang sadar jika dari tadi ia dan juga yang lain makan tanpa ditemani minuman.

Chanyeol segera berlari keluar kamar, menuju dapurnya yang berada di lantai satu. Jongin sudah selesai makan, sementara Sehun dan Jongdae masih sibuk mengunyah makanan. Jongin pun kembali mengamati kamar Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah foto yang dibingkai dengan frame yang unik di atas meja nakas Chanyeol. Jongin pun berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil foto itu.

Jongin mengamati foto yang sekarang berada di genggamannya. Ia melihat ada Chanyeol dan Jongdae disitu. Tapi, ia melihat dua orang lain yang asing di foto itu. Ada seorang namja mungil di sebelah Chanyeol, dengan mata sipitnya namja itu tersenyum penuh ceria merangkul pundak Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

"Tampan. Apa orang ini yang dulunya adalah vokalis band Chanyeol hyung?" batin Jongin dalam hati. Entah kenapa ia berfirasat jika namja itu adalah vokalis band Chanyeol yang dulu. Yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun.

Jongin juga melihat disebelah Jongdae ada seorang namja. Dilihat dari wajahnya ia bukanlah orang korea. Yap! Jongin tengah melihat Lay. Tapi entah kenapa Jongin lebih tertarik mengamati sosok Baekhyun.

"Minuman dataaang." Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa nampan yang berisi empat gelas jus jeruk.

Jongdae dan Sehun langsung menyerbu minuman yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol saat Chanyeol sudah meletakkan nampannya di atas karpet. Chanyeol bingung karena hanya Jongin saja yang tampaknya tidak sadar dengan kedatangannya. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya di dekat meja nakas. Chanyeol mengintip dari balik bahu Jongin. Mata Chanyeol membulat kaget saat melihat benda apa yang Jongin pegang, foto grup bandnya yang dulu, saat masih ada Baekhyun dan Lay. Chanyeol langsung menyambar foto itu dari tangan Jongin. Jongin kaget dan langsung menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang langsung merebut foto itu dari tangannya.

"C-Chanyeol hyung?" ucap Jongin terbata.

"Maaf Jongin, tapi kau harusnya tidak melihat foto ini." balas Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

Jongin sedikit takut saat melihat perubahan wajah Chanyeol. Ia tau jika Chanyeol tampaknya tidak suka dan marah karena ia seenaknya saja melihat foto itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku hyung. Aku... Tidak bermaksud untuk kurang ajar."

"Tidak, tidak. Ini murni kesalahanku, harusnya aku tidak ceroboh menaruh barang-barangku." ucap Chanyeol begitu sadar jika Jongin terlihat ketakutan saat melihat wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terlihat marah.

Jongdae dan Sehun hanya menatap mereka berdua heran.

**_Just Because The Eraser_ **

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" teriak para siswi di SOPA saat melihat Chanyeol dengan gagah mendrible bola basket yang ada di tangannya.

Hari ini classmeeting, dan di SOPA diadakan acara-acara yang menyenangkan untuk memeriahkan kegiatan classmeeting di sekolah mereka. Dan sini lah Chanyeol, berlari-lari di tengah lapangan basket sambil menggiring bola basket, serta menembakkan beberapa goal ke ring lawan tim basketnya. Lawan tim basketnya adalah tim basket dari sekolah lain. Mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk mencetak banyak goal, dan setiap kali bola basket yang di lempar dari tangannya masuk ke ring semua siswi di SOPA langsung berteriak histeris.

Sementara Jongin hanya melihat dari kejauhan semua peristiwa itu. Ia jadi tidak yakin siap menjadi vokalis bagi grup band Chanyeol yang baru. Mengingat pamor Chanyeol yang begitu tinggi di sekolahnya, Jongin juga tidak percaya diri, dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol, ia merasa tidak ada apa-apanya.

Apalagi kemarin saat Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang ke rumah, Chanyeol tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun padanya. Jongin berfirasat jika Chanyeol masih marah karena ia melihat foto grup band Chanyeol yang lama. Ia tidak tau alasannya kenapa Chanyeol bisa seperti itu, jadi pulang sekolah nanti Jongin berniat untuk meminta maaf lagi pada Chanyeol. Saat ia tengah berjalan di koridor sambil melihat Chanyeol bermain basket, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Jongin."

"Oh, Kyuhyun sonsaengnim."

Ternyata seseorang yang menepuk bahunya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Ada apa sonsaengnim?"

"Begitu ya. Apa kau bisa membantuku menyimpan buku-buku tahun ajaran kemarin di kantor? Aku sedang tidak ada waktu sekarang."

"Bisa. Memangnya sonsaengnim mau kemana?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Aku ada rapat di Dinas dengan beberapa guru yang lain. Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau menyimpan buku-buku itu sendiri tanpa bantuan dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak enak untuk meminta bantuan ke Jongin. Karena Jongin adalah murid pintar dan teladan di sekolahnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jongin termasuk salah satu siswa kebanggaan Kyuhyun. Jadi ia menyuruh Jongin saja yang melaksanakan tugas darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa sonsaengnim." jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, buku-bukunya sudah ada di dekat lemari paling pojok ruangan guru, simpanlah buku-buku itu di lemari. Terimakasih ya sudah mau membantu." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin.

"Baiklah. Sama-sama sonsaengnim."

"Ya sudah, sonsaengnim pergi dulu ya. Annyeong."

"Annyeong." balas Jongin, Kyuhyun pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin segera berjalan ke ruang guru. Saat ia masuk ke ruang guru hanya terlihat dua atau tiga guru saja disana, tidak ada aktivitas yang berarti disitu. Jongin pun berjalan ke bagian paling pojok ruangan tersebut. Ia melihat banyak tumpukkan buku di depan sebuah lemari.

"_Pasti buku-buku ini yang dimaksud Kyuhyun sonsaengnim." _batin Jongin.

Ia mulai membuka lemari besar yang tampak sudah tua itu. Saat Jongin membuka pintu lemari, ia langsung terbatu-batuk. Rupanya lemari itu sudah lama tidak dibersihkan hingga banyak debu dan sarang laba-laba di dalamnya.

"Mengerikan." gumam Jongin.

Ia pun cepat-cepat menaruh dan menata buku-buku itu di dalam lemari. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Jongin terus memasukkan buku ke dalam lemari, dan tumpukkan buku itu kian menipis sekarang. Sebentar lagi pekerjaannya akan selesai. Saat Jongin sibuk menata buku, tiba-tiba sebuah benda jatuh menimpa kepalanya.

"Aw!" pekik Jongin pelan. Ia langsung memegangi kepalanya.

Dilihatnya benda apa yang barusan tega jatuh dan mendarat di kepalanya. Sebuah buku yang terlihat sudah usang, ya, buku itu yang menimpa kepala Jongin.

"Ternyata kau yang menimpa kepalaku." ucap Jongin seakan-seakan berbicara pada sang buku.

Ia pun mengambil buku itu. Ia meninggalkan sebentar kegiatannya membereskan buku.

"Buku tahunan siswa?" ucap Jongin membaca tulisan yang berada di cover buku buluk itu.

Jongin pun membuka lembar buku. Dilihatnya setiap halaman di buku itu yang berisi banyak foto siswa. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah lucu para siswa SOPA yang ada di buku. Ia berpikir itu adalah senior-senior di SOPA yang sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya belum bersekolah di SOPA, karena asing melihat wajah-wajah siswa yang ada di situ. Saat Jongin membalikkan halaman lagi, ia melihat sebuah foto, seorang pria. Tunggu, pria itu sepertinya Jongin kenal. Iya, dia pria yang ada di foto Chanyeol kemarin. Ia pun mulai membaca siapa nama pria itu.

"Zhang Yixing. Lay." ucap Jongin.

Jongin penasaran dan mulai membaca profile Lay di buku tahunan itu.

"Merupakan gitaris band Beagle yang terkenal. Band ini digawangi oleh Lay, Chanyeol, Jongdae atau Chen, dan juga... Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?" Jongin sekarang tau siapa nama namja sipit yang ada di foto Chanyeol kemarin. Jika Lay adalah gitaris, berarti firasatnya benar, bahwa Baekhyun adalah vokalis band Chanyeol.

Jongin jadi tidak tertarik untuk membuka halaman buku dengan pelan-pelan. Ia terus membalik-balik setiap halaman dengan tergesa. Ia ingin tau apakah ada informasi lain tentang band Beagle di buku itu.

"Ada!" ucap Jongin saat melihat foto sebuah band yang ada di halaman-halaman paling akhir. Dan ia melihat ada Chanyeol disitu.

Jongin membaca profile tentang band Beagle. Jongin terus membaca, hingga ia melihat sebuah judul lain yang berkaitan dengan band Beagle.

"Chanyeol berpacaran dengan vokalis bandnya sendiri Baekhyun. Apa ini?" gumam Jongin, entah kenapa hatinya terasa bergetar, mungkin juga ada sedikit rasa perih disitu saat membaca judul berita itu. Tapi kenapa?

"Chanyeol bersedia memberikan konfirmasi tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun."

Jongin pun terus membaca berita tentang sepasang kekasih itu. Jongin tau sekarang, jika Chanyeol melakukan confession pada Baekhyun saat mereka selesai mengikuti sebuah festival sekolah. Jongin tau sekarang, jika Baekhyun menerima permintaan Chanyeol untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Jongin tau sekarang, jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat mencintai satu sama lain. Jongin tau sekarang, jika tak lama setelah itu hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berakhir saat Baekhyun pindah ke Jepang. Dan Jongin tau sekarang, setelah kejadian itu rumornya Chanyeol frustasi dan membubarkan bandnya. Jongin tau semuanya sekarang. Dan ia mungkin juga tau sekarang, alasan Chanyeol kemarin marah padanya.

Jongin pun menyimpan buku tahunan itu lagi di rak paling atas dan melanjutkan acara beres-beresnya.

**_Just Because The Eraser_ **

Chanyeol tengah menunggu Jongin di tempat parkir. Ia heran kenapa tiba-tiba Jongin mengiriminya pesan, di dalam pesan itu Jongin ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dan Chanyeol membalas pesan Jongin jika ia ingin mereka bertemu di tempat parkir. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya saat Jongin berjalan mendekat ke tempatnya.

"Ada apa Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah cerianya.

Jongin hanya menampakkan ekspresi wajah yang tidak biasanya Chanyeol lihat. Tapi kemudian Jongin tersenyum, terlihat jelas di mata Chanyeol jika senyuman Jongin seperti dipaksakan, biarpun pria itu sudah berusaha tersenyum selebar mungkin.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu hyung. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, karena kemarin sudah bersikap tidak sopan. Menyentuh barang-barang milikmu tanpa izin darimu. Aku tau pasti setiap orang merasa tidak senang jika barang miliknya di sentuh oleh orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan darinya. Aku paham sekali sekarang kenapa kau tidak ingin aku melihat foto itu. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya. Tolong maafkan aku hyung."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin tidak percaya begitu mendengar perkataan Jongin. Chanyeol lebih terkejut saat melihat tiba-tiba muncul bulir air mata di pelupuk mata Jongin. Ia tidak tau, kenapa Jongin seperti itu. Apa Jongin benar-benar ketakutan dengan sikapnya kemarin, hingga membuat pria manis itu menangis?

"Jo-Jongin, jangan menangis. Aku kan sudah bilang kau tidak salah. Aku lah yang salah karena menaruh barang-barangku sembarangan." jelas Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin Jongin salah paham pada sikapnya kemarin.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Jongin disela-sela tangisnya. Kepalanya ia biarkan tertunduk agar Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah pada Jongin, ia tidak bermaksud marah pada Jongin kemarin. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat, saat melihat Jongin terus bergumam 'maafkan aku'. Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya memeluk tubuh Jongin. Jongin kaget saat Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Kumohon jangan menangis. Iya, aku memaafkanmu, aku memaafkanmu. Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala? Ini bukan kesalahanmu Jongin." ucap Chanyeol masih memeluk Jongin. Terdengar sesenggukan kecil dari bibir Jongin.

"Sudah ya jangan menangis lagi." Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukkan pada Jongin dan menghapus air mata yang ada di kedua pipi Jongin dengan ibu jarinya. Jongin hanya diam saja, ia masih kaget karena Chanyeol reflek memeluknya.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang." ajak Chanyeol.

"Ti-tidak usah hyung. Aku kesini hanya untuk meminta maaf saja. Aku pulang. Sampai jumpa." Jongin langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Jongin! Tunggu!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Sial! Aku harus mengejarnya." Chanyeol pun buru-buru naik ke mobil. Ia tau Jongin akan kemana, ke halte bus.

Saat Jongin tengah berlari, ia melihat bus yang akan membawanya pulang sebentar lagi akan melewatinya. Ia langsung menyetopkan bus itu, walaupun ia tau jika dilarang menyetopkan bus selain di halte. Tapi bus itu kemudian berhenti, Jongin pun masuk ke dalam bus. Ia tidak tau jika setelah bus itu berjalan, mobil Chanyeol muncul di pertigaan. Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak tau jika Jongin ada di dalam bus itu.

Tumben sekali banyak penumpang di dalam bus. Tidak ada satu pun kursi kosong yang tersisa. Jongin pun terpaksa harus berdiri sambil berpegangan pada _bus handle _agar saat sang supir ngerem mendadak, ia tidak akan jatuh. Tiba-tiba pria yang duduk di depan Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Duduklah. Biar aku saja yang berdiri."

Jongin terkejut saat pria itu merelakan tempat duduknya untuk diberikan padanya.

"Khamsahamnida." ucap Jongin berterimakasih sambil melakukan bow pada pria itu, walaupun tidak 90 derajat karena minimnya tempat untuk bergerak.

Jongin akhirnya menduduki kursi pria itu, sementara pria itu mengambil alih _bus handle _yang Jongin pegang barusan. Jongin masih bingung dengan sikap baik pria itu padanya. Oke, di bus memang sering terjadi peristiwa 'merelakan tempat duduk' seperti ini. Tapi yang Jongin lihat kebanyakan orang merelakan tempat duduknya untuk nenek-nenek, kakek-kakek, dan ibu-ibu yang sedang membawa anaknya. Bukan malah merelakan tempat duduk untuk anak SMA seperti dirinya. Apalagi Jongin lihat pria itu lebih tua darinya, ya sepertinya seumuran dengan Chanyeol. Dan bagaimana dengan Chanyeol sekarang?

"Sepertinya ia sudah pulang. Berarti cepat sekali anak itu berlari." gumam Chanyeol saat mobilnya sudah sampai di depan halte bus yang ada di dekat sekolahnya.

Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, saat tidak melihat sosok Jongin di halte bus itu.

**_TBC_**

Annyeong! Author balik lagi setelah sekian lama hibernasi di kasur gegara bad mood nonton tv, masa iklan sirup semua -_- kagak tau ape ye author puasa, puasa, puasa, puasaaaa *gak nyante* . Author ucapin makasih sebelumnya buat **Kamong Jjong, laxyovrds, parkodot, Guest, Jongin48, chotaein816, syazen1, justicedamnbhoon, YukiMiku, miyuk, Byun, aldi loveydovey, lordcamui, Keepbeef Chicken Chubu, **sama **afranabilah19** karena sudah mereview ff Mup On author. Ya mungkin ada yang nggak terima karena author buat endingnya gantung kayak lagunya mbak Melly Goeslow, tapi otak author udah mentok kepikiran sampe di situ aja endingnya. Lagian itu aja author buat karena lagi dapet ilham *author digampar Ilham SMASH, gegara bawa-bawa namanya*.

Btw author juga buat ff itu karena terinspirasi dari ThehunGoGreen alias AhlryanHatefHuang, soalnya tu orang bisa banget bikin ff yang... Susah lah kalo di jelasin, ada lucunya, ada sedihnya, ada romancenya, author salut sama dia karena author satu line **9...** Nggak usah disebutin kali ya. Apalagi author sudah baca ffnya dari zaman Mezolitikum **o_o** Takutnya kalo author buat berchapter malah jadinya garing kayak kripik maichi -_-" Author belum siap buat di krik krik-in. Tapi bisa aja sih author buat sampe 2 chapter, chapter keduanya Chanyeol nembak si Kai, author udah buat, mungkin bakal di publish besok? Atau hari ini? Atau dua hari lagi? Nggak tau deh tungguin aja. Soalnya jadi orang lucu tu susah kawaaan. Sedikit informasi author seneng Chanyeol kiss Kai's forehead di TLPC **;_;**

Btw, maaf kalo chapter 6 nggak sesuai harapan para reader. Karena author banyak pikiran, jadi serba mumet memikirkan apapun (tsaaah). Tapi tetep author mengharapkan review dari kalian, karena sesungguhnya penjajahan di atas dunia harus dihapuskan (eh?), maksud author karena sesungguhnya author nggak suka pembaca gelap, jangan baca aja, review napa, nama akunnya nongol sekali doang rapopo lah, author udah seneng, author butuh perjuangan ngetik ni ff soalnya. Tapi author nggak maksa ye. Buat para readers baru, enjoy my fanfic **:)** .Buat para reviewers baru, makasih sudah mereview ff saya, ai lof yu pul dah **:D. **Tunggu next chapnya ya. Maaf kalo pesan saya kepanjangan, kayak pidato 17 agustusan gini -_-"

**Balasan Review JBTE Chapter 5**

**Kamong Jjong**

Duh author musti nyogok baekhyun pake eyeliner(?) dulu supaya nggak nongol di ff ini. Mana author lagi krisis ekonomi, boro-boro mau beli eyeliner chingu :(

**laxyovrds**

Chanyeol emang suka mencari kesempatan dalam keminiman(?), ckckck, tapi bagus juga prinsip si Chanyeol, lebih besar pasak daripada tiang (apaan -_-). Oke deh 'o'd

**flamintsqueen**

Wkwkwk, Chanyeol selalu punya banyak ide supaya bisa berduaan sama Jongin -_-" emang lucu di awal-awal chingu tapi entar cekit cekit di akhir-akhir **._.**

**adilia****taruni****7**

Author malah terbawa suasana (tsaah) sampe hampir bawa endingnya jadi ke rate M, untung aja bulan puasa -_- . Makasih ya :)

**afranabilah19**

Wah wah wah nggak bisa gitu, Chanyeol harus bayar 10 juta dulu ke author kalo mau nemplokin bibirnya ke bibir Jongin yang tidak berdosaaaah *lebay kumat*. Oke tunggu next chapnya ya :)

**riet****maratri**

Hunchen cuma ngiri, author buat mereka berantem mulu, nggak adem ayem kayak Chankai. Oke pasti dilanjut :)

**sayakanoicinoe**

Oke, pasti diteruskan :) Dan selamat membaca ff saya yang tijel ini TT_TT

**aldi****loveydovey**

Oooh iya dong, malah author diperebutin mau di jadiin mantu sama ibu-ibu itu **._.**Kalo hunchen di couplein author nggak tau siapa nembak siapa. Sekalian aja jangan bakar kembang api pas malem takbiran, bakar rumah author aja biar seru TT_TT

**xxchancimit**

Wkwkwk emang mereka cocoknya di friendshipin. Chanyeol mah ngajarin sekalian modus -_-" Author aja belum dibagiin thr sama si Chanyeol, katanya dia mau menabung untuk membangun rumah tangganya bersama Jongin (eaeaea).

**sifa****azizah****796**

Annyeong, iya nggak pa-pa chingu. Author emang suka buat ff yang Chanyeolnya suka modus **._. **Kekeke, makasih :D Hm ... Makanya author juga bingung tuh akhirnya Hunchen jadian ato enggak. Yoa, makasih ya :D

**endahkpop **

Hati-hati entar nggak bisa turun kalo ketinggian ngeflynya **._. **Wah itu rahasia negara, author nggak bisa memprediksikan. Kalo cocok mungkin author couplein :)

**ardian ****aiyul**

Hehehe author padahal ngasal aja buat scene Chanyeol yang ngajarin Jongin main gitar. Tapi ternyata banyak yang suka. Makasih :D Yeaaaah, ganbatteeee!

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu **

Ohok author nggak kuat melihat mereka terpergok, padahal Chanyeol baru aja mulai grepe-grepe -_-"

**Jongin48 **

Kenapa banyak yang senyum-senyum sendiri ya baca chapter 5 **._.**a Padahal itu unsur romancenya ada di akhir-akhir doang. Hohoho iya author suka baca CC alias Complicated Complex :D tapi nggak tau kenapa jadi galau tu ff **:/**. Oke pasti dilanjut :)

**lordcamui**

Cieeee, cieee, swiit, swiiiit. Dia emang pernah gitu sama Xiumin tapi kan sudah putus, jadi dia berasa tertohok ngelihat Chankai kayak gitu. Eits, kalo mereka mau pelukan, mereka harus ngasih THR dulu ke author -_-

**Guest **

Iya entah kenapa author suka menggantungkan ff, tapi author nggak pernah gantungin perasaan seseorang kok (eaeaea). Kalo nggak bikin penasaran nggak seru dums. Iya, pasti ada. Iyaaaaa :O Ganbatteeee! :D

**shafira772gmai**

Annyeong, gimana atuh kalo nggak bikin penasaran nggak seru **:/ **

#tangkap bakiaknya Sehun

#pasang di kaki

#bawa ke mesjid

**WindiKaiggamjong**

Annyeong, iya pasti di lanjut :) Apakah author akan membuat Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun? (malah nanya balik -_-).

**liaoktaviani joaseo**

Sampe sengklek ni kuping author dengerin teriakkannya Chen -_-" Insyallah ya chingu, author harus buat Hunchen baikan dulu :)

**SooBabyBee**

Author musti demo Chenhun kalo gitu. Ampuni author dah chingu :( Iya author bakal berjuang sekuat tenaga hingga titik darah penghabisan (apaan -_-). Ya pokoknya author bakal berusaha banyakin Chankai momentnya :)

**askasufa**

Biar absurd gitu, Chen sebenernya punya banyak penggemar, tapi dia setia, jadi pacarnya cuma Minseok aja :) Cieeee, akhirnya bisa modus lagi -_-"a Kapan ya? Author nggak tau juga chingu **._.**v Makasih ya :D

**Sekali lagi makasih yang sudah ngereview :)**


	7. PERMISSION

**PERMISSION**

* * *

**Haloha! Saya minta maaf sebelumnya, kalian mungkin ngira ini lanjutan Just Because The Eraser tapi sayangnya bukan. Saya mau pamit, mungkin saya bakal hiatus dulu dari ffn selama 8 bulan kedepan (jeblosin ke gentong elpiji). Soalnya 8 bulan ke depan saya ada urusan penting, ya urusan penting banget, nggak bisa diganggu gugat. Jadi maaf buat para readers dan reviewers setia saya. Saya tau 8 bulan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, jadi mungkin pas saya balik, udah banyak ff Chankai yang bertebaran di ffn atau Chankai shipper yang bermunculan. **

**Tapi mungkin kalo ada yang nge-PM saya, bakal saya bales selama 8 bulan ke depan itu. Sumprit deh, author nggak punya waktu buat main-main 8 bulan ke depan. Maaf buat yang suka sama ff saya yang satu ini, saya nggak bisa ngelanjutin ngetik ff ini. Dan maaf juga yang suka sama ff saya yang lain kayak SWAG Jongin, saya juga nggak bisa ngetik ff itu lagi.**

**Makasih buat Kamong Jjong, ****steffanyelfxoticsbaby****, adilia taruni 7, chotaein816, retnofauzh, afranabilah19, putrifibrianti96, Jongin48, Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, YukiMiku, junkiehopiejong, Guest, Kaikai, sama liaoktaviani joaseo karna sudah mereview ff First Date With Kai punya saya. Maaf banget saya nggak bisa buat ff lawak kayak gitu lagi, tapi saya bakal buat ff lawak lagi kalo saya sudah menyelesaikan urusan saya selama 8 bulan ke depan. Sekedar bocoran saya sudah nyiapin judulnya, yaitu A Crazy Little Thing Called Love pairnya Chankai (tentu), Baeksoo, Chenmin, sama Krislu.**

**Sekali lagi saya minta maaf banget yang sedalam-dalamnya. Tapi saya bakal berusaha menebar banyak ff Chankai pas sudah kembali dari liang kubur -eh?- maksud saya dari masa hiatus saya. Dan saya bakal apdet JBTE dan SJ kalo sudah lewat 8 bulan. Kalo bisa saya bakal ngetik 80 page di ms word. Tapi kalo bisa ya. Supaya terlampiaskan rasa penasaran kalian yang sampe 8 bulan itu.**

**Makasih yang udah ngereview ff saya selama ini *deep bow*. ****Maaf kalo reviewannya ada yang nggak terbalas, soalnya kadang review dari kalian munculnya telat, nggak sesuai sama hari dimana kalian ngereview. ****Makasih juga yang udah baca, semoga kapan-kapan kalian meninggalkan review. **

* * *

**Balasan Review JBTE Chapter 6**

**liaoktaviani****joaseo**

Maaf sis, penasarannya harus berlanjut sampe 8 bulan ke depan dulu ya. Author minta maaf banget nggak bisa ngelanjutin :(

**adilia****taruni****7**

Maaf author nggak bisa kasih tau siapa saingannya Ceye, author aja bingung 8 bulan ke depan harus kayak gimana. Iya, makasih ya semangatnya :)

**flamintsqueen**

Iya Jongin udah tau Chanbaek, tapi author nggak tau 8 bulan ke depan bakal gimana nasib ff ini :(

**Kamong Jjong**

Hm... Siapa ya, nanti author kasih tau deh 8 bulan lagi. Sampe ketemu 8 bulan lagi chingu :)

**xxchancimit**

Hampura(maaf), author nggak bisa apdet ff ini lagi. Jadi masalah itu Luhan atau Kris, tunggu aja ya 8 bulan lagi chingu :)

**ardian aiyul**

Iya Kai udah suka sama Chan, pasti ada orang ke-3 dan ke-4, ya sama kayak yang lain kamu harus sabar dulu nunggu 8 bulan lagi buat tau siapa cowok yang di bus itu brother. Makasih semangatnya :)

**askasufa**

Tu buku harus minta maaf ke Jongin. Iya, author jadi kepikiran sarang lebah. Hehehe, nggak tau siapa tuh cowok yang di bus. Bisa jadi, bisa jadi, makasih semangatnya :)

**Guest**

Maaf banget, nggak bisa ngelanjutin chap 7 nya, tapi saya bakal balik membawa chap ke-7 pas 8 bulan sudah berlalu :)

**shin hy 39**

Annyeong, iya nggak pa-pa. Mungkin dia ngerasa bersalah karna main ambil aja foto band beagle waktu itu. Siapa ya? Jawabannya 8 bulan lagi ya chingu. Masuk kok, Chenhun? Itu juga author nggak tau, kita tunggu aja ya 8 bulan ke depan. Hiks, maaf banget nggak bisa cepet apdet next chapnya T_T

**Jongin48**

Maaf ya chingu, author nggak bisa buat ff sejenis Mup On sama First Date with Kai lagi, maaf banget. Hm... Baekhyun bukan ya, saya nggak bisa bocorin sekarang. Maaf banget harus ditunda dulu sampe 8 bulan next chapnya.

**Keepbeef Chicken Chubu**

Curiga juga 8 bulan ke depan mau saya gimanain ni ff TT_TT

**riet maratri **

Maaf ya chingu, jawabannya 8 bulan lagi. Makin greget juga ama Chankai kalo saya nggak bisa getik lagi T_T

**afranabilah19**

Siapa ya? Nanti deh author kasih tau 8 bulan lagi. Iya, sampe nangis gitu, ucuk-ucuk-ucuk(?).

**lordcamui**

Widih siapa ya? Maaf adek, kakak nggak bisa lanjuuuut :'v

**SooBabyBee**

Mungkin dia masih suka. Karena dia nggak enak sama Chanyeol, Soo. Tunggu next chapnya 8 bulan lagi ya :')

**GaemCloud**

Iyaps Gaem, betul banget, sama merasa bersalah juga. Tunggu saya kembali bawa chap-7, 8 bulan lagi ya :(

**Guest**

Siapa yok? Wkwkwk, di tabok Kris kamu nanti chingu. Pasti Kriskai shipper ya? Nanti author usahain deh. Tapi tunggu 8 bulan lagi ya :)

**OKE! SAYONARA EVERYBODYYYYYYY!**


End file.
